Forbidden Affair
by tsforhokies
Summary: Damon is a powerful leader of the Mafia. He captures his hated rival Alaric's wife Bonnie and plans to use her for leverage. What happens will he starts to fall for her. How will Bonnie handle falling for her husbands enemy?
1. Chapter 1

**I can't help myself. I know that I have other stories going on and hopefully I will finish them all. But the idea for this story came to me in a dream and I had to write it down. This story will involved cheating while in a marriage so if you're offended by that type of thing than it might not be for you. Also everyone is human in this fic. Let me know what you think!**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon Salvatore was a very powerful and rich man. He along with his brother ran Salvatore Industries a cooperation that owned several successful businesses that kept the cash flowing in. But being the co-owner of a successful business was not the only reason why he was powerful. Both he and Stefan were part of the mafia. Although Damon was more ruthless than Stefan when it came to handling his mafia business.

Anyone who dared crossed him usually ended up dead or missing and business he had high connections he never got arrested and if he did he knew a few judges that would help get him off. Damon had no shame in what he has become. He was one of the most feared men on the entire east coast. Damon had a heart made of cold steel rarely did anyone besides his brother and his brother's wife Elena who he cared for like a sister and his close friends got inside of his heart and for him to care. Only a handful of people did he care about and the rest he didn't give a damn. He had many women from one night stands or brief flings because he enjoyed sex. But none of them could reach the steel that was his heart.

Damon took pride in who he was and anyone who had a problem with it could go to hell. For nearly ten years he had a back and forth rivalry going on with a man named Alaric. Alaric was a rich man who also had some ties to the mob and for years Alaric had wanted to take Damon down. Vicious words and threats had been exchanged and both men had done things to piss the other off. Which created bitter hatred between the two men. Damon did anything that he could to stick it to Alaric.

That was way he was here at one of Alaric's many expensive houses rampaging it with a group of his henchmen. The men went through the house tearing it apart and breaking things and looking for anything that could turn the war going on between the two of them in Damon's favor. Alaric's so called guards laid dead after Damon's men had gotten through with them. Damon was dressed in all black cradling one of Alaric's expensive vases in his hand before letting it fall and crash to the floor. Too bad that Alaric was away on a business trip but he would receive a surprise when he came back to his Virginia home.

Klaus Damon's right hand man and best friend came from up the stairs and approached Damon.

"Find anything useful?" Damon asked

"Perhaps we have." Klaus said gesturing to the stairs to were two men were dragging between them a woman who had her hands tied in front of her with some kind of rope. "We find her hiding upstairs."

Damon studied the woman as he men carried her towards him. She looked very tiny compared to the big muscular men on either side of her. Damon's eyes scanned over her she was a very attractive woman he would even call her beautiful, she had caramel skin and long chocolate brown hair that framed her face and she had amazing green eyes.

"Who is she?" Damon asked

"She's Alaric's wife." Klaus explained. "The one he married last year."

Damon thought about it he never had seen Alaric's wife and just heard that he was married. "Oh yeah."

Klaus looked amused. "She put up a bit of a fight."

One of the henchmen had a busted lip. "I can see that." Damon said

"I think that she could be pretty useful being Alaric's wife and all." Klaus said

"She will be useful." Damon agreed approaching her. "What's your name."

She said nothing only glared at him with angry green eyes.

"Answer me girl." Damon demanded.

"It's none of your fucking business." She spat.

"Feisty." Damon mocked

Klaus chuckled. "It's Bonnie I believe."

"What a pretty name _Bonnie._" Damon said

Bonnie glared at the man before her. He was dressed in all black and had black hair and piercing icy blue eyes. She thought that Alaric was handsome and all but this man he took good looks to an whole neither level. But still she felt nothing but anger at the moment towards this dark haired man.

Damon brought a hand to his chest. "Let me introduce myself I'm Damon."

"I know who you are." Bonnie said

"Really?" Damon said

"Ric's told me all about you." Bonnie let him know tone cool.

Damon cocked his head to the side. "He hasn't told me much about you I guess he wants to keep you to himself."

"Let me go." Bonnie demanded.

"I'm not going to do that." Damon told her.

Bonnie gritted her teeth. "Ric's going to kill you if you don't let me go."

"So scary." Damon said in a way that caused Klaus and the henchmen to laugh.

Bonnie's face was flush with anger.

Damon looked her up and down. "My dear your husband would be six feet under before he could even try."

Inwardly Bonnie shuddered at the cold look in his icy blue eyes. "We'll see about that."

"Hmmm." Damon went on. "You're coming with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Bonnie told him.

Damon eyed her coldly. "You don't have a choice. You see you have two options come with me or I can blow out your pretty little brains and leave you dead."

Bonnie's response was to spit in his face a nice big hunk.

Damon wiped her spit away with his fingers and glared at her. "You're either very brave or very stupid."

"Fuck you." Bonnie spat.

"You fucking me." Damon wiggled his eyebrows "I bet that would get under Alaric's skin."

Bonnie gave him the most hateful look that she could manage.

"Let's go." Damon told Klaus and his men. "And let's take Alaric's wife with us shall we."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon walked into the mansion that he shared with Stefan and Elena. His men trailed behind him with Bonnie.

Stefan entered the room. "Damon."

"Brother." Damon said

"How was the trip to Alaric's?" Stefan asked

Damon smirked. "Entertaining look at what we found."

Stefan's eyes shifted to an upset looking Bonnie. "Is that Alaric's wife?"

"Yes she is." Damon said

"Are you insane?" Stefan asked

"No I'm not, she'll be very good leverage in our war against Alaric." Damon said

"What are you going to do with her?" Stefan wanted to know.

"Keep her." Damon said reaching out and twirling one of her chocolate locks around his finger. "Gorgeous isn't she?"

Bonnie cringed back. "Don't touch me." She told Damon with anger.

Damon narrowed his eyes at her. "I do what I want when I want." He told her. "A lesson that you will learn."

"You're going to regret this." Bonnie said

"Take her up to one of the guest bedrooms and keep her there until further notice." Damon told his men.

They dragged Bonnie away.

"What are you going to use his wife for?" Stefan asked

Damon smirked. "Ransom."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Alaric was in L.A. doing business his right hand man Tyler was along with him. Alaric was about to go to a business meeting when his phone rang.

Alaric picked it up. "Hello."

"Alaric." Damon said from the other line.

Alaric was filled with an instant hatred "Damon why are you calling me?"

"I have something of yours." Damon started

"What would that be?" Alaric asked

"Your wife _Bonnie_" Damon said "What would you do to get her back?"


	2. Chapter 2

Damon had a smug smirk on his face. "You know Alaric you should hire better 'security' my men took down your guards without breaking a sweat."

Alaric clutched his hand into a fist. "Where have you taken my wife?"

"She's with me now." Damon answered. "If you come after me or try to get her back without my permission you'll be planning Miss Bonnie's funeral."

"If you do anything to hurt her." Alaric warned.

Damon leaned back in his chair cool and calm. "You're not in any position to make any threats so don't try me."

Alaric held tightly onto his phone. "Salvatore you are nothing but a coward using my wife because you are too chicken to come after me."

"I'm not afraid of you." Damon corrected. "But I will teach you a lesson as I already have many times before about what happens when you fuck with me."

"Leave Bonnie out of our war." Alaric said sounding worried.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Damon said "When I can have your pretty wife near me and do whatever I want to her."

"I swear I'm going to kill you if you don't give her back." Alaric said raising his voice.

Damon's jaw flex. "Be careful about what you say _Alaric_ otherwise _Bonnie _will pay dearly."

Alaric ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to get her back one way or the other."

"You won't unless you give me what I want in return." Damon said

"What are you talking about?" Alaric asked

"I'll give you back your wife in exchange for three small favors." Damon told him.

"Those would be?" Alaric asked

Damon placed his hand on the desk in front of him. "Ten million dollars in cold harsh cash and in the form of one hundred dollar bills, You'll sign over your coffee company and all of it's earning to me, and the third thing you'll surrender our feud to me and give up, you won't come after me or my businesses anymore and you admit that I have won."

"I'm not giving you any of those things." Alaric said

"Wrong answer. Until you give me what I ask for and everything that I ask for then I'll be keeping your wife." Damon coolly said "I strongly suggest that you reconsider my offer."

Alaric was about to retort but Damon hung up on him.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie paced around in the room that Damon's henchmen had put her in. The bedroom was nice and lavish with a wonderful connecting bathroom. Something that Bonnie would have admired if she wasn't here against her will. Bonnie was pissed off how dare this asshole barge into her house and kidnapped her? She hoped that Alaric would gut Damon by the time everything was said and done. She already hated Damon with a passion for taking her.

Damon the man that she despised came into her room shutting the door behind him. He looked her over with cold icy blue eyes. So cold that it sent a shiver up her spine.

Bonnie glared at him. "Why have you brought me here?"

"I just got through talking with your husband." Damon said ignoring her question.

"Then he's coming to get me." Bonnie said

Damon smirked :"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Maybe your husband doesn't love you as much as you think that he does, he rejected a trade that would have put you back in his arms."

"What trade?" Bonnie asked

Damon shrugged a shoulder. "Doesn't matter he refused and so you'll be staying here."

Bonnie clutched her fists at her side. "You're going to pay for this."

"No, No." Damon chuckled. "I never pay for anything."

Bonnie wanted nothing more than to slap that smug smirk off of his face. "Alaric's told he all about you."

"Has he now?" Damon asked

"You're nothing but a ruthless killer." Bonnie told him.

Damon scoffed. "Take a look at the man that you are married to he's no different."

Bonnie glared at him. "He told me that you're a cold hearted, heartless man with no feelings."

"He would be right about that in some way." Damon coldly said "I can be cold hearted and heartless to people who I don't give a shit about and that includes you. I could snap your neck and go on twenty minutes later like nothing happened."

Bonnie lifted her chin. "I'm not afraid of you."

Damon narrowed his eyes. "You should be not that I believe you."

"Rics going to get me back I know that he will." Bonnie said

"If he gives me what I want." Damon corrected. "Alaric choose to fuck with me over and over again and now he has to pay."

"Alaric's much more of a man than you'll ever be." Bonnie spat.

Damon took a step towards her. "Oh really."

"You'll find out soon enough." Bonnie told him.

Damon's eyes scanned over her small petite frame that still had curves, her flawless caramel skin and emerald eyes that there eying her him anger and hate. "Alaric is far less of a man than me."

"Yeah right." Bonnie said

Damon grabbed her pulling her close to him eying her with icy blues. He lowered his face until it was inches away from hers. "Don't let Alaric fool you _sweetheart. _the only reason that you think that way is because you've only been fucked my him. But if I ever got that same chance then you'd forget all about your sweet husband."

Bonnie swallowed and in a flash of anger she brought her knee up between Damon's crotch.

Feeling an explosion of pain in his balls Damon went down to his knees groaning in pain. "Fucking bitch." He spat at her.

"I told you not to touch me." Bonnie said through gritted teeth chest heaving up and down.

Damon got to his feet ignoring the pain in his balls long enough to charge at Bonnie and have her pinned beneath him on the bed before she could react.

Bonnie looked up at him with startled wide green eyes.

"Don't push me." Damon warned tone icy and angry. He put a hand around her throat and watched as the fear crept into her eyes, "I could squeeze the life out of you in this very room understand and throw your body in the lake like you're nothing."

Bonnie was terrified my the angry and cold look in his blue eyes. She nodded her head yes.

Damon got off of her his balls were her knee connected throbbing in pain. "Get yourself comfortable you might be here for a while." He turned and walked towards the door,

Seeing him leave with his back turned the anger over took the fear she felt moments before. Bonnie gave him the middle finger just before he exited the room.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Leaving her in her room where there was a man posted outside to make sure that she didn't get out Damon walked down the hall cursing. Why did she have to knee him so hard?

Elena came down the hall. "Damon what's wrong with you?" She asked noticing him limping.

Damon looked at the brunette with chocolate brown eyes who he saw like a sister. "Don't have time to talk right now."

"Is it true?" Elena asked

"Is what true?" Damon wanted to know.

Elena walked at his side. "Stefan told me that you're holding Alaric's wife hostage here."

Damon nodded his head. "That I am."

Elena put her hands on her hips. "Are you insane?"

"Stefan asked me the same thing." Damon said

Elena knew about the business that her husband and Stefan ran but she didn't always approve of everything that they did. "Why have you kidnapped her for?"

"Because she is married to our enemy." Damon hinted.

"But what does she have to do with the feud?" Elena asked "I thought that woman and children in the mafia were off limits."

Damon shrugged a shoulder. "Those aren't my rules."

Elena frowned. "I can't believe that you had his wife kidnapped."

"Really Elena? You know about what we do. " Damon said

"But this is different…" Elena was going to say.

Damon shook his head. "If you're going to lecture me about this than save it, I'm not letting her go."

Elena rolled her eyes and headed off in the other direction.

Damon went into the large kitchen and got an ice pack. He sat in the chair and put the bag over his sore crotch.

Stefan entered going into the fridge and getting a bottle of water. "Why do you have a ice pack on your nuts?"

"Because I got kneed in them." Damon said irritated.

"Really by who?" Stefan asked

Damon just looked at his brother.

Amusement came to Stefan's face. "Alaric's wife did that to you."

"Yeah." Damon said

Stefan's lips quirked into a grin. "The mighty Damon Salvatore taken down by a five foot nothing petite woman."

"Shut the fuck up brother." Damon said "I would like to see how you handle getting kneed in the groin."

"Careful Damon." Stefan joked. "This Bonnie may be too much for you to handle." He turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Damon glared after his brother. "Handling her will be a piece of cake." He yelled after Stefan hoping that the ice would soon ease his pain.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Thank you to all who have read and reviewed this story so far it's very appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

Five o clock the next morning West Coast time Alaric was in his hotel room impatiently tapping his fingers on his lap.

Tyler his right hand man came in. "The private jet will be ready in under two hours."

"Good I need to get back to the East Coast so that I can get my wife back." Alaric said

"Damon Salvatore has a lot of nerve in kidnapping Bonnie." Tyler said

Alaric sneered with anger. "If he lays one wrong finger on her I'm going to tear him limb from limb."

"Where do you think that her?" Tyler asked

"He could have her anywhere including the big mansion that he lives in with his brother Stefan." Alaric said

Tyler stepped forward. "Why don't we gather all of our men and just blast our way in there and get her?"

Alaric shook his head. "Too risky, the Salvatore Brothers have tons of great security. Damon will kill her if we go in guns blazing."

"How about taking him up on his offer to get your wife back?" Tyler suggested. "That way she will stay safe and will come back to you."

"No." Alaric waved his hand. "I refuse to give in to Damon, I'll never give up anything to him we get Bonnie back my way."

"What way will that be?" Tyler wanted to know.

Alaric pressed his fingers together in a shape of a triangle. "We will start to figure out a plane one my private jet lands back in Virginia."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Eastern time Bonnie woke up in the big soft bed. She stretched out and yawned thinking about what a peaceful nights sleep that she had. Then she remembered again where she was and her mood turned foul. Setting up in bed Bonnie looked around the lavish bedroom that now had become her prison. Her eyes scanned the room until they landed on Damon standing across the room in a business suit and tie.

Bonnie jumped startled to see him there.

Damon smirked. "Rise and shine."

Bonnie brought a hand to her chest. "How long have you been watching me sleep freak?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, I just came in a minute ago to check on you before I start the day."

"I don't need you checking on me." Bonnie snapped.

"Too bad because it's my rules." Damon told her. "Now tell me _Bonnie_ what can I do to make you happy?"

Bonnie scowled at him. "Die with a thousand bullets in your rotting corpse."

Damon chuckled.

His reaction made Bonnie irritated. "Is there something amusing to you?"

Damon walked into the sunlight pouring from the window. "I might have actually liked you."

She studied him as the sunlight slanted over his handsome face. Making his icy blue ices seem almost silver in the sunlight. "You have a funny way of showing it."

"I said that I might actually have liked you, not that I do." Damon told her. "You being married to Alaric makes you totally unlikable."

Bonnie gave him a humorless smile. "It's a good thing then because I don't like you, I flat out hate you."

Damon edged closer to her. "we're going to have to do something about that mouth of yours."

Bonnie gritted her teeth. "Stay away from me."

"I told you that I do what I want when I want." Damon told her coolly. "Including to you."

Bonnie glared at him. "Get out."

Damon narrowed his eyes at her. "Excuse me this is my mansion."

"I don't give a fuck." Bonnie told him. "Get the hell out of my face."

"Don't tell me what to do in my own fucking house." Damon boomed.

The two of them exchanged angry glares.

Elena came into the room with a tray holding a plate of food and a glass of orange juice. "Leave her alone Damon."

Damon turned his attention to Elena. "Go away this is none of your business."

Elena looked at Damon. "Don't you and Stefan have to go into work this morning."

"Yes." Damon said

"Then get going." Elena told him eyes falling to an upset Bonnie. "Stop upsetting this poor woman."

Damon looked annoyed at Elena. "Poor woman? She's Alaric's wife."

"Go Damon." Elena demanded.

"Fine but I'll be back later." Damon said swaggering out of the room.

"Thank you." Bonnie told the brunette brown eyed woman.

Elena approached her with the tray. "You're welcome. I brought you some breakfast figured that you might be hungry."

Bonnie set her eyes on the plate of eggs, pancakes, and bacon and realized that she hadn't eaten anything since lunch the day before. Her stomach rumbled with hunger. "I appreciate that."

Elena put the tray next to Bonnie. "You must be Bonnie."

Bonnie didn't know this woman but she seemed nice enough for Bonnie relax. "Yes that's me."

"I'm Elena." Elena said

"Elena? So did he kidnapped you too?" Bonnie asked

Elena shifted on her feet. "No I'm married to Damon's brother Stefan."

"Oh." Bonnie said

"I know that this must be hard for you." Elena commented.

"No shit I've been kidnapped by a maniac." Bonnie said

Elena looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry I don't know what drove Damon to do this."

"You can help me get out." Bonnie said after thinking about it.

"How?" Elena asked

"Talk to your husband get him to talk Damon into letting me go." Bonnie pleaded.

Elena shook her head. "Once Damon has his mind set on something it's hard for him to let go. Not even Stefan can talk him out sometimes."

Bonnie frowned. "I'll give you the number to Ric my husband you can call him and tell him where I'm at it can remain between us."

"You have to understand there's a bitter hatred between Damon and your husband. He wants Damon dead and he wants Stefan dead for being Damon's brother. I can't do anything that would put them in danger." Elena went on. "I feel for you but I won't turn my back on my family."

"So I'm just suppose to accept being kidnapped and held hostage." Bonnie commented frustrated.

Elena gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry."

Bonnie understood what it was like to me married to a mafia man and what those rules meant. "It's alright it's not like you're the one who had me kidnapped."

"While you're here I'll help you out as best as I can." Elena said "You seem to be the same size as me almost, I'll let you borrow my clothes and whatever else you need."

Bonnie sighed it was nice to have Elena around after she mainly had to deal with that asshole Damon. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Elena said with a nod of her head. She headed towards the door. "I'll check back later to see if you need anything."

In her room alone Bonnie began to eat the breakfast that Elena had provided wondering where in the hell her husband was.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon sat down at his big office behind his desk at Salvatore Industries. A tall glass sky scraper building that he and Stefan owned. If was the main operation center out of which all of Salvatore Industries businesses were ran from. Damon took his business very seriously doing just about anything to stay on top. To the outside world he was just Damon Salvatore one of the most well known and powerful business men in the world. Some had no idea that he was also a Mafia leader. He loved the feeling of being so powerful.

Damon sat with his mug of coffee looking at his computer and checking on business related things.

Klaus entered the office in a business suit. "Morning chap." He told Damon in his British accent.

"Good morning Klaus." Damon said with a nod of his head.

Klaus went over to Damon's coffee machine to get himself some coffee.

"Stocks are looking good so far this morning." Damon commented.

Klaus poured his coffee and began fixing it. "That's great what do you need me to do today?"

"I want you to set up a meeting in the cooperate room with me and Stefan." Damon answered. "Tell the usual folks that the meeting is set up for after lunch."

"I'll get right on it as soon as I leave your office." Klaus said

Damon looked up. "Have you talked to Billy and the money that he owes me?"

"I have." Klaus said "He says that he still needs more time to get the money to you."

Damon shifted in his chair. "I gave him a month of time and I'm quickly running out of patience."

"Something that I let him know." Klaus said

"Tell Billy that if he doesn't give me my money within the next few days that he will pay dearly." Damon said

Klaus brought his mug of coffee to his lips. "I'll deliver the message."

"By the way how's Caroline?" Damon asked of Klaus's wife.

Klaus smiled as he thought of her. "Same old, Same old busy body as usual."

They were all like his family, Stefan, Elena, Klaus, and Caroline the few people that he cared for and would give up his life to protect. Damon didn't care for a lot of people but when he did he cared for them hard.

"You and Stefan how can you guys get married?" Damon asked

"It's called being in love." Klaus hinted.

Damon shook his head. "I just don't see it why settle for one woman, when you can have many."

Klaus eyed his best friend. "That's because you haven't met the 'one'"

"There is no one for me." Damon air quoted one.

"How do you know that?" Klaus asked

Damon smirked "Because I could never be a one woman man."

Klaus grinned. "That's because you haven't met her yet."

"Sure." Damon said

"Trust me friend one day you will meet her, the woman that will capture your heart and you'll fall in love with her and will do anything for her." Klaus said

Damon waved his hand. "Whatever you say."

"Trust me." Klaus repeated "I'll go and set out that meeting."

Klaus left the office. Damon chuckled into his coffee. Damon Salvatore falling in love? That was so absurd.


	4. Chapter 4

Alaric was fuming as he stood in his ransacked Virginia home that he had shared with Bonnie since getting married to her. Turns were overturned, ruined, and ripped apart. There was the stench from the dead security that Damon had left behind. Most people would have called the cops at such a scene but that wasn't so with the Mob. Mob men preferred that the police stay out of their business and they would handle things on their own. This time would be no different.

"Call in for help to clean this mess up and fix this place." Alaric told Tyler.

Tyler got out his cell phone. "Yes sir."

Alaric made his way up the stairs towards the bedroom that he had shared with his wife. When he went to L.A. he had left men to guard her and keep her safe and protected. Obviously those men had failed to do their jobs. Now Bonnie was in the clutches of Damon Salvatore a man that Alaric hated and despised who wanted nothing more than Damon dead body ending up floating in a river somewhere. Alaric wanted to be the one to cause Damon's death. The back and forth feud between them had built up a bitter hatred.

Looking around his bedroom Alaric thought about Bonnie. He loved to show her off at some places like a trophy wife because she was just that beautiful but that didn't mean that he didn't have feelings for her. He loved his wife and cared deeply for her. He remembered meeting her at a coffee shop and they hit it off from right there. From the minute that he laid eyes on Bonnie Alaric knew that she had to be his. He courted her and ended up dating her and showering her with expensive gifts and eight months after they met Bonnie became his wife.

The fact that Damon now had her burned Alaric up inside. He had to find a way to get Bonnie back and kill Damon Salvatore while he was at it.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Another day of being captured passed by for Bonnie. The next morning she stood in the shower letting the water run all over her body and wash the soap away. Elena had kept coming in the room to give her meals and to check on her something that Bonnie was grateful for. It had been a couple of days since she was captured and her patience was on a very thin line.

Cutting off the shower Bonnie dried off and wrapped the towel tightly around her body. She exited the bathroom preparing to get changed into the clothes that Elena gave he to borrow. Before she could make another move she saw none other than Damon sitting in the chair as if he owned the place. Alarmed she clutched her towel to make sure that it stayed in place.

"Well hello _Bonnie." _Damon said in greeting.

Bonnie was automatically irritated. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't have to answer that." Damon told her.

Bonnie swallowed not sure of what move he would make.

Damon's eyes scanned over her body the towel being the only thing that prevented her from being completely nude in front of him. Her damp hair feel over her bare shoulders and her skin glistened from the shower she had just taken. Damon couldn't help but feel some desire wishing that the towel would drop. He was a hot blooded man after all.

Bonnie clutched the towel tighter around her seeing the look in his icy blue eyes. "What have you come to do rape me to stick it to my husband?"

Just like that whatever desire he had was gone and replaced my irritation. "I don't rape or force myself on women." Damon said offended that she had brought it up.

"Like you don't kidnap women?" Bonnie retorted.

"Entirely two different things." Damon said "I assure you that I only fuck a woman when she wants me to."

Bonnie rolled her eyes taking her clothes into the bathroom. She shut the door for privacy and changed. When she came back out Damon was sitting in that same spot.

"Let's talk." Damon told her.

"Does it look like I want to talk with you?" Bonnie spat.

Damon got to his feet. "What do you know about Alaric?"

"He's my husband I know a lot of things about him." Bonnie said

"I met about his business and what he does in the Mob any insider pointers that you could give me?" Damon asked

Bonnie looked at him like he had grown two heads. " You think that I'm going to turn over information to help you defeat Ric?"

Damon shrugged a shoulder. "It would be in your best interest."

"I'm not telling you anything." Bonnie told him.

"I can find ways to make you tell me what I want to know." Damon warned

"What is that suppose to mean?" Bonnie asked

"It means that you better cooperate with me." Damon said

Bonnie took a step closer to him. "I'm not afraid of you."

Damon chuckled. "Stop lying _girl _I know that deep inside you are scared shitless."

"No I'm not afraid of you." Bonnie repeated.

"Then you're a fool." Damon barked.

Bonnie smirked. "Does it mess up your big ego to know that a woman like me is not going to cower from you?"

"Don't push." Damon warned.

Bonnie was pissed off and frustrated so she let it show through her words. "You know what you are Damon Salvatore you're nothing but a coward hiding behind money, guns and men to protect you."

Damon stepped up to her. "Take that back."

"No because it's the truth." Bonnie said.

Damon was now so close to her that their bodies almost touched. "I'm not a coward."

"Only a coward would kidnap a woman." Bonnie said through gritted teeth.

"Aw _Bonnie_ putting up such a brave front." Damon sneered. "No wondered you married Alaric you're a fake and a low life bitch just like he is."

Bonnie slapped Damon hard across the face. "You fucking bastard."

Anger flashed in Damon's eyes as a red mark from her hand appeared on the side of his face. "Don't do that."

Bonnie slapped him again this time on his cheek.

"Stop that." Damon snapped at her.

She was so angry that she went to slap him for the third time.

Damon cut her hand and pinned her arms to her side wrapping his arms around her to prevent her from hitting him again. "I would stop doing that if I were you."

"Let go of me." Bonnie demanded trying to struggle out of his grasped but he was too strong.

"Do that again and I'll…." Damon started to say.

"Or you'll what, Kill me?" Bonnie yelled "If you are going to kill me than just fucking do it."

Damon stood there holding her body firmly to his. His icy blue eyes boring into hers. She looked right into his eyes defiantly even as her bottom lip trembled. He took a sudden notice of things like how her petite frame was pressed against his body and the scent from her shower that she had just taken but most of all just how amazingly green and beautiful her eyes were. Before he could become too distracted by these things Damon took a step back and released her.

Bonnie watched him through eyes that were filled with unshed tears of anger saying nothing.

Silently Damon turned and left the room leaving the anger and tension of the confrontation hanging heavy in the air.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie was still fuming as she was vented to Elena a hour later.

"I hate him so much." Bonnie told Elena.

Elena looked at Bonnie with sympathy. "I know and I'm sorry."

"What drives him to act like such a bastard." Bonnie wanted to know.

"That's just how Damon is sometimes." Elena told her.

Bonnie shook her head. "I hope that Ric gives him whatever he wants so that I'll never have to see Damon's face again."

Elena thought of something to make Bonnie feel better or at least she hoped that it did "Why don't we get you out of those room for a little while?"

Bonnie looked at her. "Out of this room?"

"Yes just because you are Damon's 'prisoner' doesn't mean that you have to stay in this room." Elena said "Come on I'll take you to another part of the house."

"What about Damon?" Bonnie asked

Elena gestured. "I'll deal with Damon, come with me."

Bonnie sighed. "Alright."

Elena lead Bonnie to the bedroom door and opened it. At the door stood a tall, burly bald headed black man. One of Damon's most loyal Hench men/body guards. He saw Bonnie preparing to walk out.

"Where are you going?" He asked Bonnie's

"It's okay Henry." Elena said

Henry frowned. "Mr. Damon Salvatore said that she had to stay in her room at all times."

Elena swung a arm over Bonnie's shoulder and smiled at Henry. "She's with me Henry I promise you that she won't try to escape."

"Okay." Henry said "But I still have to keep a close eye on her."

"That's fine." Elena said leading Bonnie down the hall and Henry followed them close behind.

Elena lead them down the stairs.

Damon appeared with a glass of bourbon in his hand. He saw Bonnie walking all side Elena with Henry following close behind.

"What are you doing out of your room?" Damon snapped out the question at Bonnie.

Bonnie didn't answer and just gave him a death glare.

Damon turned his attention to Henry. "I told you not to let her out."

"I let her out." Elena corrected.

"Who told you to do that?" Damon asked

"I told myself to do it." Elena said "There are guards all around this house right now so she can't escape and she doesn't have to be locked in that room all of the time."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Oh let's befriend everyone and make world peace and hold hands and share a coke and a smile." Damon mocked Elena's voice.

"Stop being a jerk Damon." Elena told him.

"A freaking men on that." Bonnie said

Damon gave Bonnie an annoyed irritated look.

As Elena lead them past Damon and into the large living room with a big entertainment system. Bonnie mumbled. "What an ass." under her breath.

"Heard that." Damon said to Bonnie.

Bonnie's response was giving him the middle finger.

Damon was offended by that and was about to retort.

Elena gave him a warning look.

Damon rolled his eyes again and settled down in a chair across from where Elena was setting with Bonnie. He studied Bonnie. He could still feel the sting of the slaps that she had delivered. Not many people had the courage to stand up to him and yet she did. He would never tell anyone how part of him respected her for that. She was a beautiful woman , with her caramel skin, long chocolate brown hair, a tiny body that had curves in all of the right places and especially those green eyes. He couldn't help but to feel a little jealous that Alaric was married to such a stunning woman.

Bonnie felt his eyes on her and turned and gave him an irritated look. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." Damon told her looking away. "Nothing at all."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey fellow Bamon fans are you excited for 3x20 and 3x21 where we will get some Bamon action? Because I know that I can't wait. I wish that we could get more scenes but the ones that we do get are always intense, hot and great. After seeing the photos/ Promos for the next couple of episodes I can't wait to see the Bamon scenes and hope that we get good scenes to end the season. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The following day a very displeased and angry Damon stood in front of an afraid looking Billy. Billy knew that he was in deep shit because he had yet to payback Damon the money that he owed him. Damon loaned quite a few people some money but they knew that they had to pay him back or face his raft which was the spot that Billy was in right now. Klaus had found Billy and brought him over to the mansion so that Damon could confront him. Now Billy sat in a chair with his hands tied behind his back looking up at Damon.

Damon eyed the man with icy blue eyes. "Where is my money Billy?"

Billy swallowed. "Just give me time and I'll pay it back I swear."

"I gave you enough time." Damon said

"I just need a little more time." Billy sputtered

Damon shook his head. "I gave you enough time, now your time is up."

"Look I'm going to give you the money." Billy said

"Then where the fuck is it?" Damon asked raising his voice. "I loaned you fifty thousand dollars and I would like to have it back."

Billy was sweating bullets of fear from the look in Damon's eyes. Damon was a man who could make another piss his pants by just a look in his eyes.

Damon's voice was deadly, his face stone cold. "Is it possible that you were planning never on paying me back?"

"No it's not." Billy answered

"Planning to fuck me over is that it Billy?" Damon asked with anger

"That's not it." Billy stuttered

Damon leaned forward. "I'm Damon Salvatore and it would be your best not to cross me or piss me off."

Billy licked at his dry lips. "Sorry just give me another chance."

"How many more chances should I give you?" Damon asked

"I have a wife and kids at home, you can't kill me." Billy told him.

Damon arched a brow. "Really guilt tripping me? I don't care about what happens to your wife and kids."

This made Billy mad. "Fuck you Salvatore you don't own me."

Without another word Damon reached out and hit Billy in the face with his fist.

Blood was sent flying from Billy's nose.

Damon proceeded to punch Billy in the face over and over again letting out his anger and letting Billy know who he was messing with. Damon stepped back clutching his fist. He caught a movement at the corner of his eye and turned to see Bonnie standing at the door realizing that someone had left the door to the room open. He realized that she had seen some of the confrontation with Billy including the beating that he had put on him.

Their eyes locked blue to green. At first he saw shock in her eyes and then something unreadable for several moments their eyes remained locked on each other and then Stefan came and moved Bonnie out of the way shutting the door and therefore breaking their eye contact.

Damon returned his attention to Billy who now had a bloodied and bruised face.

"You have two more weeks Billy understand?" Damon asked

Billy nodded his head knowing that he would end up dead if he said no.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie had just been walking along in the Salvatore mansion when she came up upon the scene of Damon standing before some man tied to a chair. She knew that being in the Mafia involved brutal and violent business but still was shocked at what she saw. Damon beating up on the man with a stone cold and anger look on his face. She wondered what the man did or didn't do to have Damon beat the shit out of him like that.

Then Damon had raised his eyes realizing that she was there. Their eyes locked and she thought she saw his eyes soften slightly when he saw her there but she couldn't have been sure. Stefan stepped up and gently moved her out of the way shutting the door and moving her away from the room.

"That's not something that you should see." Stefan nicely told her.

"I was something that I wasn't suppose to see." Bonnie commented.

"Don't worry about it." Stefan said

Bonnie studied him. Stefan smiled so much different from his brother not just in appearance but in personality.

Stefan walked along beside Bonnie. "I'm sorry about my brother kidnapping you."

"Perhaps you could talk him into letting me go." Bonnie suggested.

"Damon's stubborn." Stefan said

"That's what Elena told me." Bonnie said

"Yeah that's just how Damon is stubborn and impulsive." Stefan commented

"He's a complete jack ass that's what is he." Bonnie said

Stefan put his hands in his pockets. "Damon's actually a good guy once you get to know him."

Bonnie gave Stefan a look.

Her expression made Stefan laugh. "Yeah I can see why that would be hard for you to believe."

"Have any idea when he's going to release me?" Bonnie asked

"I don't know." Stefan said "But Elena and I will make sure that you are taken care of while you are here."

Bonnie looked over at him. "Why can't your brother me more like you?"

Stefan chuckled. "We are different in a lot of areas and yet the same in others. Damon does have a heart especially when it came to our mother."

"Your mother? What does she think about her sons being in the mob?" Bonnie wanted to know.

"She didn't approve." Stefan answered "But she's not here anymore, she died four years ago of cancer."

Bonnie eyed Stefan with sympathy. "I'm sorry to hear about that."

Stefan nodded his head. "It was hard on me but especially hard on Damon."

"What about your Father?" Bonnie asked

"Shot dead seven years ago." Stefan sadly said

"I'm sorry to hear that as well." Bonnie sincerely said

"That's the life of the mob but Thank you for your sympathy." Stefan told her.

Losing both of their parents Bonnie felt sorry for Stefan and even felt bad for Damon to go through an awful thing despite the fact that he kidnapped her that didn't mean that she couldn't feel sorry for someone who lost his loved ones in tragic ways.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Later on Bonnie sat in the living room doing nothing in particular. Henry was near by as guard to make sure that she didn't try anything that she wasn't suppose to,

Damon entered the room leaning over the back of the couch that she was sitting on. "Hey Bonnie."

"What do you want now?" Bonnie asked him.

"About you seeing me kicking that guys ass earlier my bad didn't expect you to see that." Damon commented.

Bonnie shook her head. "I know all about what happens in the mob."

"But still." Damon said

"Whatever." Bonnie said making a move to get up.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked

Bonnie looked over her shoulder. "Away from you."

"Wait." Damon said

"What?" Bonnie impatiently said

Damon rested his chin on the back of the couch. "How about we call a truce, hmmm?"

Bonnie was taken aback. "A truce? Are you kidding me."

"No I'm not." Damon told her.

"Are you going to let me go?" Bonnie wanted to know.

"Now Bonnie you know why I can't do that." Damon told her.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "Then take the 'truce' and shove it up your ass."

Damon's eyebrows quirked. "Come on be a could sport."

"I'm out of here." Bonnie said with a roll of her eyes. "Going back to my room."

Damon watched her leave the room with Henry following. Damon turned to Stefan who had heard the last part of their conversation.

"What's her problem?" Damon asked

Stefan folded his arms over his chest. "Other than the fact that you kidnapped her."

"I actually tried being nice to her this time." Damon pointed out.

"What do you expect her to do sit down with you over coffee and doughnuts?"

Damon gestured. "She should blame her husband Alaric if he gave me what I wanted then she would be let go by now."

"Seriously Damon?" Stefan questioned.

"It's true." Damon commented.

Stefan looked at his brother. "I actually like Bonnie."

"Really." Damon said

Stefan nodded his head. "I do she's a nice woman and another thing to like is that she doesn't trip over herself to throw herself at you like all of the other women do."

"Don't be jealous of my good looks attracting women by the droves brother." Damon smirked.

"I'm not jealous I have all of the woman that I need in Elena." Stefan said

"Why settle for one woman when you can have many?" Damon asked "You wake up to the same woman every day and I get my share of plenty."

"Stop bragging about your sexacapades please it doesn't impress me." Stefan said "There's no same in being with one woman for the rest of your life, besides you sleep with bimbos and low trash women."

"Hey." Damon said

Stefan shrugged a shoulder. "It's true which is probably why you can't get a classy, sassy, intelligent woman like Elena…..or Bonnie." He joked

Damon knew that Stefan was just making brotherly fun of him but he still scowled at the comment. "You have no idea what you are talking about brother."

Stefan just chuckled going out of the room in search for Elena.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night Damon wanted to check on Bonnie well just because he had the need to check on her before he headed to his own bedroom for bed. He went to her room and opened the door and was startled by what he saw. Bonnie was sitting on the bed silently crying tears running down her stunning face and she looked sad and Damon knew that it was related to the fact that he had kidnapped her and was now holding her. Damon felt a intense amount of guilt knowing that something that he did was causing her to cry.

Damon cleared his throat. "Bonnie?"

Bonnie's had snapped up she didn't hear him come in and was surprised to see him there. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you alright?" It was a stupid question he knew.

Bonnie was embarrassed that he had caught her in a weak emotion moment. "Go away."

Damon swallowed. "I'm sorry."

"Get out of here." Bonnie demanded turning her head to wipe her tears.

Damon stayed where he was. "I'm sorry for bringing you into this."

Bonnie turned back to him eyeing him with angry green eyes. "You're not sorry for anything, you don't feel anything."

"I do feel things." Damon told her. "And I'm truly sorry for kidnapping you."

"Then why did you have to take me away from my home and my husband?" Bonnie wanted to know.

Damon shrugged a shoulder. "I don't know I just saw you there and found out that you were Alaric's wife and made the impulsive decision to kidnap you."

"You want to use me as a weapon against Ric." Bonnie said

"Yes." Damon admitted.

"If you are really sorry than let me go." Bonnie suggested

Damon shook his head. "I can't do that."

Bonnie was no longer crying but she let out a frustrated sigh. "Why not?"

"I'm in too deep now." Damon explained. "It's already been done having you here is the only way that I can prevent Alaric from coming after me and my family and friends. He's going to want to come after me for revenge on kidnapping you in the first place."

"So you're really sorry for kidnapping me?" Bonnie looked him in the eyes.

"I am." Damon answered sincere.

"If taking me doesn't give you what you want what are you going to do kill me?" Bonnie wanted to know.

Damon stuffed his hands in his pockets. "No I'm not going to kill you."

Bonnie scoffed. "That's not what you made me or Ric believe."

"That was a front." Damon told her.

"A front?" Bonnie questioned

"An act." Damon explained. "I have to look like I'm ruthless because showing weakness like feelings can make you look soft to your enemies"

Bonnie furrowed her brow. "I don't understand showing compassion and kindness is a weakness and it makes you soft?"

Damon nodded his head. "In the Mafia it can be when you are dealing with rivals. Letting your guard down can lead you open to attacks or death even."

Bonnie said nothing but she understood where he was coming from.

"I'm not going to do anything to hurt you Bonnie." Damon told her.

"I believe now that you won't." Bonnie said "But if you are really sorry for this situation that let me talk to my husband over the phone."

Damon frowned. "You want to talk with Alaric?"

"At least to let him know that I'm okay." Bonnie said

"I don't know." Damon said

"Please Damon just do this one thing for me." Bonnie pleaded.

Damon thought about it he guessed that a phone call could not hurt. "If I let you talk to him you can't give him any clues that allows him to get you back."

Bonnie sighed. "I won't."

"You can only talk to him for five minutes." Damon said

"Okay." Bonnie agreed.

Damon got his cell phone out of his pocket and held it out to her.

Bonnie looked at it and hesitated

"Go ahead." Damon told her.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked

Damon nodded his head.

Bonnie took the phone from him.

"Maybe you can convince him that if he gives me what I want than I'll let you go." Damon suggested

Bonnie dialed Alaric's number with a nod of her head.

"Damon Salvatore." Answered Alaric's angry voice he saw Damon's number on his ID. "What are you doing to my wife."

"Alaric it's me." Bonnie called out.

There was a pause on the other line. "Bonnie this is you?"

Bonnie was glad to hear her husbands voice. "Yes Ric it's me."

Alaric was relieved to her from her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Bonnie answered.

"Damon hasn't hurt you has he?" Alaric asked with anger.

Bonnie glanced over at Damon who was watching her speak over his cell phone. "No he hasn't hurt me, that's why I wanted to let you know that I was okay."

Alaric breathed into the phone. "I'm so sorry baby for leaving you with shit protection."

"I know that you are." Bonnie told him.

"I miss you so much baby." Alaric told her.

"I miss you too." Bonnie said

"I'm going to find a way to get you back and won't stop until you're back in my arms." Alaric let her know.

"That's great that you want to get me back because I know of a way that you can do that." Bonnie said "This whole thing can be over."

"How?" Alaric asked

Bonnie shifted on the bed. "Give Damon what he wants and he'll let me go." Bonnie answered.

There was silence on the other end as Alaric said nothing.

"Ric?" Bonnie questioned.

Alaric paused for another moment before speaking. "I'm not giving Salvatore what he wants."

Bonnie was taken aback. "But he won't let me go unless you do."

"Yes I know what he told me." Alaric said "But I refuse still to give him what he is demanding from me."

"Why not?" Bonnie wanted to know.

"I've been in this war with him for far too long." Alaric said with bitterness in his voice. "I'm not going to let him win."

Bonnie shook her head. "Forget about your pride Ric and give Damon what he asks for. Don't you want me as your wife back."

"What kind of question is that you know that I want you back." Alaric spoke

"Then what's stopping you? You can have me back and this war between the two of you can be ended." Bonnie said

Alaric sounded upset as he spoke. "I will never give Damon Salvatore what he wants."

Bonnie was now starting to get irritated by her husbands attitude. "I can't believe you're pausing up an opportunity to have me back because of your feud with Damon?"

"No baby I'll get you back in my own way." Alaric said

"I don't understand you." Bonnie told him.

Alaric sounded annoyed. "As my wife you should try to understand."

Damon signaled that her five minutes was almost up.

"I can't believe that you just told me that." Bonnie said

"Things will be okay." Alaric said

"I have to go Ric." Bonnie told him.

"Alright I love you." Alaric said

Bonnie took a breath. "Bye hope to talk with you later." She hung up his phone without saying I love you back. She handed Damon his phone.

Damon took it back.

"Thank you for letting me talk to him, you didn't have to allow that." Bonnie said to Damon.

"You're welcome." Damon looked at her. "I guess he's not up for trading to get you back?"

Bonnie felt disappointed in her husband. "No he says he will get me back in his 'own' way."

Damon rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe he'll come around."

"You think that he will?" Bonnie asked

"If he truly loves you than he will." Damon answered

Bonnie eyed him. "Thanks for manning up and apologizing even though you aren't letting me go."

"Again you're welcome." Damon said "Apologizing isn't something that I do a lot of so when I say it I mean it."

"You're not so bad when you're not acting like a complete asshole." Bonnie told him amused.

Damon's lips quirked like he wanted to smile. "You're not so bad either. I'll make a promise to let you know once Alaric gives me what I want."

"I believe that you will." Bonnie said

There was a call from Damon's cell phone interrupting their conversation. Damon picked it up and answered. He got a call from one of his men about something that had happened at a Pier that he had owned. Damon knew that his trip to bed would have to be post paned. After a few minutes he hung up.

Damon tuned to Bonnie. "I have to run now so good night Bonnie."

"Good night Damon." Bonnie said

Damon walked towards the door and with his hand on the knob looked back. "I don't know how much your husband loves you and I've never been in love but if I did love a woman truly with my heart then I would give up everything to get her back."

Damon left Bonnie in the room alone for her to think about those words.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonnie woke up at eight thirty the next morning feeling refreshed and better about the situation that she was in. She still wished that she wasn't kidnapped but her talk with Damon had her feeling more relaxed and comfortable now that she knew that he wouldn't hurt her. She jumped into the shower for nearly ten minutes and got dressed afterwards and combed her hair. Forty-five minutes she was down stairs in a kitchen big enough to fit several average sized kitchen's in. She saw Damon was alone in the kitchen wearing black pants and a long sleeved v neck t-shirt.

Damon looked her way as she came into the kitchen. She was hardly wearing any make up and her hair was tied back into a pony tail. She looked young and pretty. "Good Morning."

"Morning." Bonnie said with a nod of her head. "Where's Stefan and Elena?"

"They went out. Had somewhere to be this morning." Damon answered

"Oh." Bonnie said

Damon eyed her. "I'm making breakfast would you like some?"

Bonnie was surprised. "You're making me breakfast."

"I was about to make some for myself and could make enough for you if you'd like me to." Damon said

"That's nice." Bonnie told him.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Damon wanted to know.

Bonnie shrugged a shoulder. "Sure why not."

Damon went over to the cabinets and got out a couple of frying pans. "How does Cinnamon sugar French toast and bacon sound?"

"Sounds good." Bonnie said

Damon got out the bread, eggs, and bacon and started cooking. There was mostly silence between them as he fixed breakfast and made coffee.

When he was done. He put a plate in front of her that had a couple of slices of French toast and three slices of Bacon.

"Thanks." Bonnie told him.

"You're welcome." Damon said. "What would you like to drink. Orange juice, milk, coffee?"

"Coffee is fine." Bonnie said

Damon grabbed a mug and filled it up with coffee and gave it to her. Then he made his own mug of coffee and his own plate and sat down next to her on the stool in the island counter that contained a eating and sitting area.

Bonnie poured syrup over her French toast and cut into it and brought the piece to her mouth. "This is good."

"Thank you but making French Toast is not that hard." Damon let her knew.

"Maybe not to you but some men out there wouldn't even know how to make it." Bonnie's lips curved. "Ric for example can't even boil water without burning it."

Damon sipped his coffee as she had brought up her husband the man that he hated most in the world. "Hmmm so how old are you Bonnie?"

"I'm twenty." Bonnie answered. "And you?"

"Twenty three." Damon told her. "Speaking of ages isn't twenty really young to get married?"

Bonnie bit into a slice of bacon. "Not when you're in love."

Damon glanced sideways at her. "So you're in love with Alaric?"

Bonnie blinked her eyes. "I wouldn't have married him if I wasn't."

"People don't always marry for love." Damon pointed out.

"That's true." Bonnie said "But I married Alaric for love."

Hearing her say that bothered Damon and he didn't know why. "Speaking of your husband you sure that he is such a devoted man in his love for you?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Bonnie asked

"Just that he isn't willing to give me what I want to get you back.' Damon reminded her.

Bonnie had thought about that for a while after her phone call with Alaric. It made her wonder if she was the most important thing in his life or maybe she wasn't and that wasn't something that she wanted to think or talk about. She decided to deflect.

Bonnie arched a eye brow. "Why are you so interested in my love life?"

Damon cleared his throat. "I'm not. I was just asking."

"Alright." Bonnie said with a sip of her coffee. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Damon asked

Bonnie gestured. "Do you have anyone special in your life."

"No." Damon quickly answered.

"There's no one that you're in love with?" Bonnie wanted to know.

Damon ate some of his French toast. "I told you that I've never been in love."

"Seriously never?" Bonnie questioned.

"Nope all of that love stuff isn't for me." Damon commented

"Really." Bonnie said

"Really." Damon said "There's too much man in me for one woman to have." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Oh please."

"Come on Bon-Bon look at me." Damon said.

Bonnie did look at him those icy blue eyes that a woman could drown in, those lips that a woman could kiss and that black hair that a woman could run her hands through. He was the most gorgeous man that she ever laid eyes on but she wouldn't let him know that.

"Not much to look at." Bonnie told him.

Damon blinked his eyes. "You mean to tell me that you don't find me a little attractive?"

"You Al 'ight." Bonnie said

Damon chuckled. "Liar."

"Excuse me Mr. Ego not every woman thinks that you're the God of men in good looks." Bonnie said amused.

"Maybe, Maybe not but you're still a liar." Damon said

"Whatever." Bonnie went on eating.

Damon chuckled again.

"So." Bonnie said after a while. "You really never been in love?"

"Not at all." Damon answered

"Maybe you just haven't met the right woman." Bonnie said

Damon picked up his mug of coffee. "My friend Klaus told me the same thing."

"He could have a point." Bonnie said

Damon looked over at her. "Maybe."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Later that night Damon sat in front of the living room TV. The channel was turned on to ESPN for a game of Monday night football between the Saints and Falcons. He had a bowl of popcorn and a tall glass of coke ready. Just as they were about to kick off the ball Bonnie came into the room.

"Oh good the games about to start. Should be a good one." Bonnie said

"Brees vs. Ryan it should be." Damon agreed. "You're a fan of football?"

Bonnie took a seat next to him. "I'm a huge fan, been one since I was a little girl."

"Awesome." Damon said "So I suppose you like the Redskins."

Bonnie made a face. "Hell to the no."

"Damn why you got to answer like that?" Damon asked her.

"Because I hate the Dead skins." Bonnie said

Damon narrowed. "Dead skins? Who is your favorite football team then?"

Bonnie grinned. "Only the greatest franchise in all of sports the Dallas Cowboys."

This time it as Damon's turn to make a face. "Not the Cowboys."

Bonnie knew from his reaction that he must have been a Redskin fan. "You got a problem with me being a Cowboys fan?"

"Besides the fact that our teams are the most hated rivals." Damon said "Virginia Cowboy fans are the worst."

"What makes you say that?" Bonnie asked

Damon scoffed. "You're suppose to like the team from your state."

Bonnie watched as Matt Ryan threw a pass. "Actually Virginia doesn't have a NFL team, D.C. is in a separate district."

"Then you're suppose to like the local team." Damon told her.

"Who made those rules?" Bonnie asked

"It's just the unwritten rule of sports." Damon said

Bonnie shook her head. "No it's not."

Damon nodded his head. "Yes it is."

"It's a free country people can cheer for who they want to." Bonnie pointed out.

Damon was enjoying this conversation it was light hearted and fun between fans of rival teams. "All Cowboys fans outside of Texas are Bandwagon."

"We are not." Bonnie said

"Yes you are. Cowboys fans are the worst." Damon joked.

"We have millions of fans all across the nation and world even." Bonnie grinned. "You mad?"

That made Damon laugh. "Romos a choker."

"Actually his fourth quarter stats are pretty darn good." Bonnie pointed out.

"Sure they are. Remember that botched hold against Seattle?" Damon asked

Bonnie punched Damon in the shoulder playfully . "Shut up. He's better that any QB the Dead skins have had lately."

"Touché" Damon said,

They proceeded to watch the game together.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

At the same time Stefan entered into the kitchen where Elena was.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked

Elena slid a baking sheet into the oven. "Baking cookies."

Stefan rubbed his hands together. "Yes you make the best cookies."

Elena smiled. "Glad that you enjoy them."

"That's not all that I enjoy." Stefan said approaching her,

"Oh yeah." Elena took off her over mitt.

"Oh yeah!: Stefan said wrapping his arms around his wife and kissing her.

Elena kissed him back and soon things started to get hot and heavy between the two. They kissed passionately with minutes passing by. Elena unbuttoned her husbands shirt and she noticed the smell of something burning.

"Burning." Elena said against his lips.

"I burn for you to." Stefan muttered kissing her.

Elena pushed him away. "No the cookies are burning."

Stefan turned to see smoke coming from the oven it looked like his make out session distracted his wife from paying attention to the cookies.

"Shit." Stefan said

The fire alarm in the Kitchen went off as Elena scrambled to get the burning cookies out of the oven with her Over mitt she dumped the sheet quickly into the sink running cold water over the lost cookies. Good thing that she had other batches.

The alarm caused Damon followed by Bonnie to run into the room.

Damon saw the smoke lingering in the air. "Are you trying to burn down the kitchen Elena?"

"No the cookies just stayed in a little too long." Elena said

"Are you guys okay in here?" Bonnie asked

"We're fine." Stefan answered

Damon waved his hand as if trying to clear the smoke. "What where you guys about to do anyway."

Bonnie saw Stefan's unbuttoned shirt and understood what they were doing.

Elena blushed as if she and Stefan had been caught doing the deed even though both fully dressed.

Damon saw too. "I know that you weren't about to do the deed in the kitchen."

Stefan gave a sheepish grin. "No man it was just a little making out."

"Next time make sure that Elena isn't cooking or baking." Damon said

Elena blushed more. "Oh be quiet Damon."

Bonnie laughed at the scene and situation no doubt that Stefan and Elena were in love and hot for each other.

Damon laughed too looking over at Bonnie's smiling face. She felt his eyes on her and turned and their eyes meet and he smiled at her and she smiled back. Things were getting better between them for sure.


	8. Chapter 8

Another week past by and Bonnie was getting more and more comfortable. A lot of people would have found that weird but that is what it was like. Bonnie continued to grow sort of a friendship with Stefan and Elena and she was tolerating Damon since they had reached an understanding. She still kept wondering if Alaric was going to give into Damon's demands for letting her go. The more time that went by the more irritated she felt towards her husband because she believed Damon when he said that he would let her go as soon as Alaric gave him what he wanted. In the mean time she was going to live her life as much as she could even though she was under Damon's capture.

Damon was walking in the upstairs hall way when he got closer to Bonnie's room he heard music playing. He got a little closer and realized that it was Whitney Houston's 'I Wanna Dance With Somebody' that was playing. A very good song he thought from a talented artist. He approached Bonnie's room to see what she was up to. What he saw both surprised and amused him. Bonnie was dancing in the middle of the room and she was doing a great job at it. Her movements timed to the lyrics and rhythm of music. She was really good. She reminded him of one of those dancers in those cheesy dance movies that they always made. He leaned against the door jamb entertained by her dancing.

Bonnie who had her back facing him did a dance move that made her twirl around and that's when she spotted him in the door way watching her. Not expecting to see him there Bonnie jumped back startled.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." Damon said amused by her reaction.

Bonnie pressed the button on the CD player to stop the music. "I didn't expect to see you there."

"Yeah." Damon said walking into the room. "You are an excellent dancer."

"Uh Thanks." Bonnie said with a half smile.

Damon looked around the room before his eyes landed back on her. "Where did you learn to dance like that?"

Bonnie wiped the sweat off of her brow with her hand. "I took classes a few years ago."

"Really?" Damon said with an arched brow.

Bonnie nodded her head. "I used to compete in dance competitions in high school."

Damon chuckled. "Figures."

Bonnie went over to the counter and got her bottle of water. "So Salvatore do you dance?"

"Not really." Damon answered

"Not even a little?" Bonnie asked him.

Damon shook his head. "Not at all."

"Then maybe I could teach you how to dance." Bonnie said

Damon held up his hands. "No that's okay I'd rather just watch you dance."

Bonnie cocked her head to the side. "Why not afraid that you can't keep up with me?"

"Please it would be you that couldn't keep up with me." Damon told her.

"Is that a challenge?" Bonnie asked him.

"A challenge like us against each other in a dance competition?" Damon asked

"Well you said that I wouldn't be able to keep up with you." Bonnie said "I think that as a challenge."

Damon furrowed his brow. "That wouldn't be fair you're experienced."

Bonnie grinned "Like I said I could teach you, unless you're scared."

"I ain't never scared." Damon said

Bonnie laughed at his comment.

Damon was amused that she actually laughed at something that he said. His cell phone ring and he answered it. Klaus was on the other end after a few words Damon clicked end on his phone.

"I would love to continue this conversation but I have business to get to." Damon told her.

Bonnie knew what he was talking about. "You mean Mob type of business don't you."

"How do you know that?" Damon asked

Bonnie shrugged a shoulder. "I can tell."

Damon put his cell phone in his pocket. "I won't tell you if you are right or wrong on that I have to get going."

"Okay." Bonnie said

Damon turned to walk towards the door and paused looking back at her. "Maybe I'll take you up on those dance lessons." He said winking before leaving the room.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A couple of days later there was a gathering at the Salvatore mansion. Bonnie had learned that this gathering happened often at the Salvatore mansion. It was a gathering for dinner with Damon, Stefan, Elena, Klaus and his wife Caroline and Bonnie was invited not that she had much of a choice since there were guards all over the house to make sure that she didn't get out. Bonnie could tell by how they all interacted with each other that they were like a close knit family who cared for each other a lot.

Elena introduced her to Caroline a bubbly blond who was full of life. Even though she just met Caroline Bonnie liked her. Caroline was the type of woman that Bonnie could imagine being best friends with in high school. So she was getting along well with Caroline and despite the situation that she was in she volunteered to help Elena and Caroline with dinner because she was a woman who loved to cook.

When dinner was done cooking the men were called to the table. Plates started to be made and everyone was preparing to eat. Damon was about to get up from the table to fix his plate but Bonnie walked over and put a hot plate of food in front of him.

"Here you go." Bonnie told him.

"You made me a plate?" Damon asked

Bonnie arched a brow. "Can't I be nice?"

"Yeah but…." Damon looked from her to his plate and back.

"What?" Bonnie asked

Damon narrowed his eyes. "I did kidnap you and you are technically my prisoner still."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "You don't need to remind me of that."

"You fixed me this?" Damon wanted to know.

"What's the point?" Bonnie asked

"How do I know if I can trust you maybe you poisoned it or something." Damon said

Bonnie looked amused. "Paranoid much?"

Damon looked at her. "Can I really trust you?"

"Maybe you're right." Bonnie winked. "Maybe you can't trust, maybe I put something in your food to get back at you for kidnapping me." She joked.

"That's not funny." Damon said

Stefan came over. "What's not funny."

Bonnie turned to the younger Salvatore brother. "Damon thinks I put something in his food, when I'm trying to be nice."

"Hey I didn't say it like that." Damon said

Stefan picked up a fork. "Relax Bro, I'm sure that the food is fine." He ate something off of Damon's plate to prove the point.

Damon watched wearily.

Stefan clutched at his throat and did a fake cough/gasp like he had been poisoned. Clearly mocking his brother.

Damon scowled at his brother as Bonnie, Elena, Caroline, and Klaus laughed.

Stefan stopped pretending to be poisoned to laugh at his brother. "The look on your face man."

"Ha, Ha." Damon said sarcastically "Very funny." He scowled at Bonnie.

Bonnie winked at him and laughed before turning away to get herself a plate.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Later on everyone was gathered in the living room. Damon couldn't help but keep his eyes on Bonnie as she talked with Elena and Caroline. She really was a beautiful woman with a gorgeous smile. She laughed at something that Caroline had said her bright green eyes dancing with humor. He would say it again that Alaric was one lucky man. Damon kept staring until he noticed Klaus standing by him with a grin on his face.

Damon turned his attention to his friend. "What are you smiling for."

"You're staring." Klaus said cocking his head towards Bonnie.

"I wasn't staring at her." Damon said trying to play it off.

Klaus chuckled. "You've been staring to her all evening."

"So?" Damon quickly said

"So staring is the first sign that your falling for someone." Klaus pointed out.

Damon wrinkled up his nose. "No it's not."

Klaus rubbed his chin. "It's true I couldn't take my eyes off of Caroline when I first started to fall for her and I still can't."

"Bonnie happens to be an attractive woman doesn't men that I'm falling in love." Damon said

"Maybe you're not falling in love at this point, that's too soon. But I do think that you like her a lot." Klaus said

Damon shook his head. "She's married."

Klaus pursed his lips. "Yeah to your worst enemy which makes it complicated if you fall for her."

"I'll say this for the last time." Damon told his friend. "I'm not falling for Bonnie."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

In the meantime Alaric was in Billy's house. Billy who owed Damon a ton of money and was in big trouble if he didn't pay it back. Alaric found out about this and wanted to use it to his advantage.

Alaric sat in a chair across from Billy with Tyler and a body guard standing on either side of him.

"I hear that you're in trouble Bill, that you owe Damon Salvatore a lot of money." Alaric said

Billy swallowed "Yeah what's it to you."

"I can help you." Alaric told him.

Billy's eyes widened. "You can?"

"Indeed I'll give you the money to help get Damon off of your back." Alaric said "In the full amount that you owe him."

Billy looked confused. "Why would you help me give money to Salvatore I thought that you hated him."

"I do." Alaric said "But the money I help you give to Damon would be temporary so to speak."

"I don't understand." Billy said

Alaric looked at him. "I'll give you the money as a part of a set up for you to do a favor for me, I'll help you if you are willing to help me."

"What favor?" Billy asked

"You go and give Damon the money, I'm sure that he is holding my wife at his mansion." Alaric explained "Telling him that you are going there to pay him back his money will gain you access to inside of the mansion and to may wife Bonnie."

Billy ran a hand through his hair. "You want me to help your wife escape."

"Exactly, I'm sure that she is terrified of Damon right now." Alaric said "I would like to have her back."

"That is one hell of a risk for me to take, there's guards all over the Salvatore Mansion." Billy told him.

"All the more reason for you to be careful." Alaric said

Billy shook his head. "I don't know about that."

Alaric shrugged a shoulder. "Or you could wait until Damon kills you because you don't have the money to make him back. The better option would be is for you to help my wife get out of that mansion and bring her back to me. Once she is back in my arms I'll go after the Salvatore's and will take them down."

Alaric leaned forward "Then I'll take over every thing that they own and all of the money that they have and you Billy will be rewarded. So do we have a deal?"


	9. Chapter 9

Two days later Bonnie stood in front of Damon in his home office like she wanted to ask him something

Damon looked up from what he was doing. "Can I help you with something Bonnie?"

Bonnie nodded her head. "I need to ask you for a small favor."

"Name it." Damon said

"I want to get some fresh air, I've been in this mansion for most of the time." Bonnie explained "I wanted to ask your permission to get outside for a walk just for about twenty minutes or so."

"Okay." Damon said

Bonnie cleared her throat. "I just wanted to let you know what I wanted to do, I wouldn't want you to think that I'm trying to make a break for it or anything."

Damon's lips curved. "Oh no we wouldn't want that."

Bonnie laughed slightly. "So how about it could I get out for a walk?"

Damon stood up and set from around the desk. "Of course you could go but I'll have to take a walk with you."

"Let me guess to make sure that I don't try to escape or run away?" Bonnie asked

"Actually I could have one of the guards go with you if I was afraid of that." Damon answered "But I would just like to take a walk with you myself."

Bonnie eyed his desk. "I don't want to interrupt the work that you are doing."

Damon shrugged a shoulder. "I could use a break and get some fresh air myself so let's go."

"Alright." Bonnie said

They headed outside and began to walk. The day was sunny with blue skies.

"Gorgeous day out today." Damon commented.

"That's part of the reason why I wanted to go out for a walk." Bonnie agreed.

They walked side by side in silence for a few moments before Bonnie decided to speak again.

"You mind if we talk about something personal Damon?" Bonnie asked

"That depends on what it is." Damon answered

"Your parents." Bonnie commented.

"We can talk about my parents." Damon said with a slight nod of his head.

Bonnie watched as a car passed them by on the road. "You had a close relationship with them?"

Damon smiled a little. "Yes my Mom and Dad were very loving parents to me and Stefan."

"Stefan told me about your parents and how they died, I'm sorry to have to hear about that." Bonnie said sincere.

"It wasn't an easy thing to go through." Damon admitted "But I did get through it with the help of Stefan and my friend Klaus."

"I know that it must have been a tough to lose both parents in basically a short period of time." Bonnie said

"Yeah but life is tough that way sometimes." Damon said

They kept walking down the road.

"What about your parents?" Damon asked her.

"I wasn't that close with my Dad and my Mother wasn't in my life much." Bonnie told him. "But I did have my Grams."

"Your Grams?" Damon questioned.

Bonnie nodded her head. "That's what I call my Grandmother."

"Oh." Damon smiled. "I've never heard Grandmother's called Grams before."

Bonnie smiled. "Well there's a first time for everything."

"So what were you going to say about your Grams?" Damon wanted to know.

"My Grams she was more of a parent to me than either of my Mom or Dad were." Bonnie explained. "She raised me took care of me and thought me and gave me everything that I needed I adored her."

"Sounds like she is a sweet lovely woman." Damon commented.

"She was, she passed away about a year ago." Bonnie said

Damon glanced side ways at her. "I'm sorry to hear about that."

Bonnie sighed. "It's okay she lived good and long life."

As they kept walking Damon realized that he had more in common with Bonnie than he first thought, they had both lost parent figures in their life. He wondered what other things that they had in common.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Later that evening Billy was at the Salvatore mansion with the money that Alaric had given him to give Damon and ready to carry out Alaric's plan. He watched as Damon went through the bag full of money counting it out.

After a while Damon looked up. "It's all that every last cent."

"I told you that I would pay you back." Billy said

"And you've kept your word even if I had to push you to do it." Damon stated

"I just needed a little more time." Billy said

Damon nodded his head. "All of the things that I did to do, it wasn't personal it was just business."

"I understand." Billy commented.

Damon leaned forward and held out his hand. "Now that you've given me the money that you owe me I'll be off of your back."

Billy shook Damon's hand. "I appreciate that, I'm just going to run to the bathroom and leave need to get back home to my family."

"Of course." Damon said

Billy got up and left Damon's office. He pretended to go in search for the bathroom when he was really looking for Bonnie. He tried to act natural as possible under the guards watch full eyes. He found Bonnie alone in the library where she was reading a book.

Billy looked nervously over his shoulder before he approached her.

Bonnie saw him. "What are you doing in here?"

Billy licked his lips. "You need to come with me right now."

"Excuse me?" Bonnie put down her book turning her full attention to him.

"We need to get out of here." Billy said in an urgent voice. "You need to come with me so that we can leave this place."

Bonnie looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm not going any where with you."

Billy shifted on his feet. "But your husband sent me here."

"Alaric?" Bonnie was taken aback.

"Yes Alaric, he wanted me to come here and help you get out." Billy grabbed her arm. "Let's go before the guards catch on to what I'm doing."

Bonnie snatched her arm away. "Are you out of your mind?"

"No I'm trying to help you get out of here." Billy said

"We wouldn't make it to the front door." Bonnie commented.

"Perhaps we would if you come with me right now." Billy was growing impatient.

Bonnie shook her head. "There's no way you'll be dead before you step outside once Damon and his guards found out what you're up to."

Billy's mouth hung open. "Damon Salvatore kidnapped you."

"I know that." Bonnie said

"Then why aren't you coming with me, don't you want to go back home to your husband?" Billy asked

"Damon's not hurting me and he trusts me. There's no way that I'm going to fuck that up with a escape plan that has no chance at working." Bonnie told him.

Billy threw up his hands. "You're kidding me?"

"I'm keeping your ass alive and mine out of danger my not doing something so stupid." Bonnie firmly told him. "I suggest that you get out of here before you're discovered doing what you're trying to do."

Billy shook his head about to respond when he saw Bonnie's green eyes widen.

Bonnie did this because she saw Damon enter the room and he looked pissed to see Billy there. "Damon." She started out.

Billy swallowed turning and seeing Damon.

"What in the fuck is going on here?" Damon boomed.

Bonnie was about to open her mouth to answer but Billy did before she could say anything.

"I got lost on my way to the bathroom." Billy rambled "She pulled me in here and told me that she needed my help."

Damon eyed Billy with angry icy blues. "Really now."

"That's not true." Bonnie was mad that Billy just lied on her.

Billy made a nervous gesture. "She told me something about how you kidnapped her and how she wanted me to help get her out of here."

Bonnie glared at Billy. "That's a fucking lie and you know it, you tried to get me to leave with you and I refused. Now you're trying to throw me under the bus to cover your ass." She shifted her eyes to Damon. "Don't believe him."

Damon kept his eyes on Billy. "Trust me I don't."

Billy cursed under his breath knowing that he was caught.

"Trying to double cross me Billy?" Damon asked tone icy. "Did Alaric send you here?"

"Listen all I was going to do is help give his wife back to him." Billy tried to explain.

Damon took a step closer. "You know that I would have killed you right if I caught you trying to leave with her, it's a good thing that Bonnie refused."

Billy licked his lips once more. "Man this is just a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?" Damon repeated with barely controlled anger. "Do you know that Alaric and I are enemies right if you're with him than you're against me."

Billy's eyes bugged out. "I'm sorry I have a wife and kids."

"Should have thought about that before you tried to pull this shit." Damon said "Now I'm going to have to have you killed for doing this."

This got Bonnie concerned. "Damon don't do this, you don't have to have him killed."

Damon glanced over at her. "Bonnie you should go to your room." He softly told her.

Bonnie shook her head. "No not if you're going to end his life, I didn't go with me partly because I didn't want him dead over trying to help me but why would that matter if you kill him anyway?"

"He's on Alaric's side, how do I know that he won't come back and help Alaric putting me, my brother and friends in danger?" Damon asked

"I won't , I promise." Bonnie rambled. "Please let me walk out of here alive and I never will cross or angry you again."

Bonnie looked at Damon. "For me Damon let this man go back to his family."

Damon glanced at Bonnie before bringing his attention back to Billy. "She's the only reason why I'm going to let you live. I suggest that you take your family and get the hell out of town and the state of Virginia."

"Yes, Yes I'll go." Billy frantically said

The guard Henry had been in the room for a few minutes.

"Take him out of him out of here and make sure that he doesn't try anything." Damon told Henry.

"Yes Sir." Henry said and escorted Billy out of the room.

Damon sighed and turned his attention to Bonnie who was watching him.

"Thank you for listening to me and not killing him even though he pissed you off." Bonnie said

"I couldn't do it not after he asked me not to." Damon told her.

Bonnie cocked her head to the side. "How come you believed me over him when I told you that it was his idea to try to get me out of here?"

"Because when you we went for a walk earlier I realized how much I could really trust you." Damon answered

"So you didn't trust me?" Bonnie asked

"I did." Damon said "But we were out in the open outside walking just you and me and no guards. You could have made a run for it but you didn't and I appreciate that."

Bonnie folded her arms across her chest. "You went on a walk with me to test me?" She asked amused.

"No." Damon said "That was me honestly wanting to take a walk with you, but it strengthened my trust and respect in you."

Bonnie smiled slightly. "I have trust and respect in you too Damon." And it was the truth.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie heard the beautiful sound of a piano playing the next day. Curious and intrigued she followed the sound into a room and was surprised to see that it was Damon playing the piano. His fingers moved effortlessly over the keys and his eyes were closed and his handsome face relaxed like he was playing the music from his heart and soul. He was good at the piano like he had been playing for a long time.

He played a sweet, slow tune that stirred Bonnie's soul. She stood there watching him play as the music spoke to her. She kept stepping closer and closer to him and the piano like she couldn't get enough. Her foot hit a loose floor board making it make a slight noise. The noise was enough however to get Damon to stop playing. His eyes opened and he looked over to where Bonnie was standing.

Bonnie blushed. "Didn't mean to interrupt I was just listening to you play."

"Ah I don't mind." Damon said

Bonnie was now standing next to the piano. "You're really good at playing."

Damon smiled "Thanks."

"I don't picture you as the type to play the piano, you seem more like a guitar kind of man to me." Bonnie said

"I don't play much of the guitar. I love to play the piano." Damon told her. "I guess my mother is the reason for that."

Bonnie smiled. "She made you take piano lessons when you were a kid."

Damon chuckled. "Exactly but she must have known what she was doing because I've grown to love playing piano. I just love music in general."

"I do too." Bonnie agreed.

"Do you play anything?" Damon asked

"No I just sing every now and then." Bonnie let him know.

"Are you any good?" Damon questioned.

Bonnie shrugged a shoulder. "I guess that I am, I haven't really sung in front of a ton of people in my life time."

Damon patted the spot next to him on the piano bench. "Why don't I play the piano and you sing."

"Sure why not." Bonnie sat next to him. "How many songs can you play on this thing?"

"I know hundreds a lot of them by heart you just name the song." Damon told her.

Bonnie thought about it. "How about Unbreak my heart by Toni Braxton do you know that one?"

Damon smiled. "I do." To prove his this he began playing the song on the piano and soon Bonnie joined in singing the lyrics to the song. Damon noticed that she was quite the singer one of the best that he had heard. Her singing voice was soft, but strong and had beautiful tone and harmony to it. His hands were playing the keys on the piano but his eyes were on her she was sitting so close to him that he could smell the body wash that she had showered with that morning. Once again he couldn't believe how beautiful that she was.

When the song was over there was silence. All Bonnie could notice was how he was staring at her intensely with his icy blue eyes. The look in his eyes made her breath catch, they were so close their faces only inches apart if they were any closer than their lips would be touching. Bonnie got up and had to take a step away from him to control herself. She ran a shaky hand through her had realizing that at that moment she was feeling things for Damon that a married woman shouldn't be feeling for another man.


	10. Chapter 10

On a Friday night Damon and Bonnie were in the living room watching an episode of WWE Friday night Smackdown. Stefan and Elena had left a couple of hours ago to go out on a date so besides a few bodyguards around the house Damon and Bonnie were the only two home. They watched the episode together until the final match and then the show went off.

"That was a good episode." Damon commented.

"Smackdown was good tonight." Bonnie agreed.

Damon cocked his head to the side. "I didn't think that you would like wrestling."

Bonnie arched a brow. "Why because I'm a female?"

"I know that many women love wrestling I just didn't think that you would be the type to." Damon said

"Well I loved wrestling since I was a little girl." Bonnie told him.

Damon leaned forward. "Really what was your favorite wrestler"

"Back in the day it was the likes of Andre the Giant, the Undertaker, and Macho Man Randy Savage." Bonnie let him know.

"Oh Yeah!" Damon said in a voice that sounded like the Macho Man.

Bonnie laughed. "So what about you, who were your favorites?"

"Hulk Hogan, HBK, and the Ultimate Warrior to name a few." Damon answered.

Bonnie nodded her head. "They're all good too."

"You know that Stefan and I used to wrestle with each other all of the time." Damon said

"Really?" Bonnie questioned.

"Yep and I would win most of the time." Damon gloated.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I'm sure that Stefan would say that things went differently."

"Only because he can't handle that I almost always won." Damon said

"Yeah right." Bonnie said playing with him.

"You don't believe me?" Damon asked

Bonnie's lips curved. "You'll say anything to stroke your own ego."

Damon smirked "I'm just telling the truth."

"Well if you're so great at wrestling then why don't you put your money where your mouth is." Bonnie said

"Come again." Damon said

Bonnie stood up. "Me and you wrestle right now."

Damon looked amused "You're not serious."

"I'm very serious." Bonnie said bouncing on her feet. "Bring it on."

"Oh no I wouldn't want to hurt a tiny thing like you." Damon eyed her.

"Why? Afraid you're going to get beat by a girl?" Bonnie asked

Damon laughed got up and approached her. "I'm not afraid, if I can beat Stefan, I can handle you easily."

Bonnie poked him playfully in his chest. "Then come on let's go."

"Don't say that I didn't warn you." Damon said smirking once more.

They started to play wrestle. Nothing that was too serious or rough but just playing around and pretending to do moves on each other. They wrestled on the floor giggling and laughing and just having some fun. Damon was very careful with her making sure that he wouldn't hurt her. After a while Bonnie got him in an arm bar.

"Tap bitch!" Bonnie playfully told him.

The hold didn't really hurt Damon but he played along. "I give up, I tap, I tap." He said between laughs.

Bonnie let him go and hopped to her feet. "Yes I win."

"Wait, Wait best of two out of three falls." Damon proclaimed.

Bonnie looked at him. "Since when were those the rules?"

"Since now." Damon said. Suddenly he got to his feet lifting Bonnie off of hers.

"Damon." Bonnie squeaked

Laughing Damon gently slammed her on the couch. He crawled on top of her pinned her body beneath his before she could move. He made sure that he wasn't hurting her as he pinned her shoulders to the could.

"1-2-3." Damon exclaimed. "Looks like I've won round two."

"So?" Bonnie stuck out her tongue at him.

Damon just shook his head and grinned down at her and she grinned up at him.

That's the position that they were in when Stefan and Elena came in. Stefan cleared his throat. Damon quickly got off of Bonnie and Bonnie sat up.

"Back from your date?" Damon asked

"Yes we are." Stefan said arching his brows at the two of them.

Elena just looked amused.

Damon just smirked while all that Bonnie could do is blush.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

At midnight Bonnie was laying in the bed in her room, but she wasn't alone Damon was laying the same bed. They both were fully clothed laying in the same bed next to each other on their backs. Because they wanted to talk and they did about their child hoods.

"I was quite the trouble maker when I was a kid." Damon told her.

"Some how that doesn't surprise me." Bonnie said

Damon chuckled. "Yeah I guess it shouldn't."

Bonnie looked over at him. "What do you do to get in trouble."

"In fifth grade I had this teacher Mr. Young he was very strict and mean and always acted like he had a problem with me. He'd got on my nerves a lot and one day I got sick off it and told him to Fuck off and gave him the middle finger as I said it." Damon explained. "I got suspended for a couple of days for that."

"I wonder why?" Bonnie joked.

"What about you?" Damon asked "Have you ever did anything to get suspended or in trouble at school?"

"At school not really." Bonnie answered "Else where is another story."

"What do you mean by else where?" Damon asked

Bonnie put on a sheepish grin. "When I was seven I shop lifted from a store."

Damon's mouth dropped open. "No shit."

"Yeah it was one of those Mom and Pop's type of stores, I saw a toy that I wanted and my Grams wouldn't get it for me so I took it." Bonnie admitted

"So what happened?" Damon wanted to know.

"My Grams found out and she wasn't very happy." Bonnie said remembering. "She made me take the toy back to the store and I had to write an apology letter to the owners, luckily they were very nice and just let it slide, but I never stole again after my Grams got through with me."

Damon laughed. "That was so rich Bonnie as a sweet little girl and a thief."

"It was just that one time." Bonnie grinned.

"Oh Okay." Damon said

After a few moments of silence Bonnie spoke again. "So you and Stefan were close growing up?"

"We were." Damon confirmed

"Tell me about it." Bonnie said

"We were as close as brothers could be and we still are." Damon told her. "As the older brother I would feel protective of Stefan. There was a year when he was in sixth grade and this eighth grader who was bigger than him bullied him around. Stefan would come home upset and all and this eighth grader did awful and mean thing to him. I had enough and I beat the crap out of him telling him that if he didn't stop bullying my brother I was going to kill him and he never messed with Stefan after that."

"Stefan's lucky to have a brother like you." Bonnie said sincerely.

Damon nodded his head. "What about you Bonnie have any siblings?"

Bonnie shook her head. "As far as I know I'm an only child, but I did have a dog."

"A dog huh?" Damon questioned.

"Yes when I was little from about four years old until I was thirteen I had this lab called Milo. I really loved that dog, he was loyal and loving until he died of an old age." Bonnie went on. "It might sound silly to say that I still miss him sometimes."

"That doesn't sound silly at all." Damon said

Bonnie yawned.

"Feeling tired?" Damon asked

Bonnie rubbed her eyes. "It's about time I get to sleep I guess."

"Well I'll go and let you sleep then." Damon said getting up from the bed.

"Alright, that's for talking with me before bed time." Bonnie told him.

"Anytime." Damon said "Good night."

"Good night. Damon." Bonnie said

Damon walked to the door and looked over his shoulder. "You owe me some dance lessons my the way ." He added with a wink before walking out.

Bonnie sighed and smiled to herself before turning off the light and going to sleep.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The next day the two of time gathered in the home gym that the Salvatore's had build as part of the mansion. Bonnie had borrowed some CD's from Stefan and Elena so that she could teach Damon to dance. They were about an hour into her dance lesson Damon watched as Bonnie tried to teach him so dance moves as Will Smith's Wild, Wild West was playing out of the CD player. Bonnie moved effortlessly to the music as Damon tried to follow along. He was doing okay but Bonnie was dancing circles around him.

"Wait, Wait." Damon placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her. "Slow down you're going too fast for me."

"What's wrong Damon can't keep up?" Bonnie winked.

Damon furrowed his brows. "You've been dancing for years give me a break."

Bonnie playfully punched him in the shoulder. "I'm just messing with you."

Damon grinned. "I know."

"You're actually coming along pretty well only an hour into this lesson." Bonnie told him. "With more practice you just might be as good as me."

"I'm a fast learner." Damon wiggled his eyebrows.

Bonnie just laughed.

Damon walked over to the CD player and pressed stop. He popped out the Will Smith CD and went searching through the other CD's that were there.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked

"I want a change of pace in dancing, we've been dancing to fast paced songs for an whole hour." Damon explained.

"Change of pace." Bonnie commented

"A slow song." Damon hinted.

Bonnie placed her hands on her hips. "You want to dance a slow song with me?"

"Yeah what's wrong with that?" Damon asked her.

"Nothing it's just…." Bonnie couldn't find the words.

"Just what?" Damon questioned.

Bonnie sighed "Never mind."

"Just dance one slow song with me." Damon said to her.

Bonnie smiled. "I guess it couldn't hurt."

"There you go." Damon exclaimed.

"So what's the song?" Bonnie wanted to know.

Damon popped in the CD and pressed play. "One by Janet Jackson."

Bonnie watched as Damon approached him, Jacket Jackson's Again started to play. Damon wrapped his arms around her waist and gathered her close against his body. Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck and they started to dance together moving slowly to the music. The song was a beautfil soul stirring song, which started to stir the emotions inside both of them. They looked into each others eyes as they danced to the song.

All of the emotions and feelings that Damon felt for the woman in his arms came out through his eyes. Bonnie's heart pounded in her chest and stirred with feelings as she looked into his intense blue eyes wondering when exactly had she fell for this man. Damon could see in her green eyes that she was feeling the things that he were and when the song ended before he knew it he found himself lowering his mouth to hers for a soul churning kiss.

Bonnie couldn't help herself she kissed him back her hands going up to his hair. Soon the kiss grew hot and heavy as their tongues battled for dominance. Damon picked her up and pressed her against the nearest wall groaning into the kiss. Bonnie kept kissing him with equal passion. Damon removed his mouth from hers just to kiss her between her jaw line and shoulder. Bonnie breathed heavily enjoying what he was doing.

He worked his way between her legs rubbing his crotch against her heated center through their pants. A moan escaped Bonnie's lips at the friction that he called. He wanted her so badly, he wanted to take her clothes off and fuck her right in this gym. Bonnie wanted him just as badly the man who was Alaric's enemy. Bonnie was reminded that she was married and it was wrong, wrong for her to be doing this to her husband. Feeling sudden guilt Bonnie pushed at his shoulders to get him away from her.

"Stop." She said even though she really didn't want him to.

Damon eyed her with heavy eye lids and a smirk on his lips. "I really don't think that you want me to stop, we both want this." He went in for another kiss.

Bonnie put her fingers on his lips to stop him. "I'm a married woman Damon."

"I'm not exactly the kind of man who cares about morals Bonnie." Damon commented.

"I can't do this with you." Bonnie said

The smirk dropped from Damon's face. "He doesn't love you Bonnie if he did he would have done what he needed to , to get you back."

Bonnie looked at him sadly. "You're wrong about Ric, he loves me and I love him and I can't be with you in that way Damon."

These words caused hurt to etch across Damon's face.

Bonnie hated the fact that her words has just hurt him, she couldn't stand to see that look in his eyes. "I'm sorry Damon." She said before running out of the gym and leaving him standing alone.


	11. Author's Note

**Authors Note: Hello readers don't know if you are aware if the fact that Fan are deleting stories that goes against their guidelines including smut/nc-17 stuff which of course includes my stories. So I'm letting you know that I'm moving to another site. It's TWCS Fan Fiction known as the The Writers Coffee Shop. Many people have gotten their fan fictions deleted and some Bonnie/Bamon Fan Fiction writers have also decided to do to this site. Please let any Bonnie/Bamon fan fiction writer that you know, know about the deletions and the TWCS site. It may take me a while to transfer all of my Fics there. But I'm moving there because I don't know if or when they will delete my stories. It will be under the same screen name tsforhokies please look for me and other Bonnie Fan Fic Authors there Thank You!**


	12. AN!

**Here's the link to TWCS and the Bonnie Fan Fictions. You can find my stories there once I finished transferring it all here. It will take time so please be patient but I thought that I would at least give you the Link. Here you go! Copy and paste in the address box!**

** . ?type=categories&catid=114**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry that it took so long for me to update this one. Hope that you enjoy this update!**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie's feelings were all over the place. On one hand she felt bad because she was married to Alaric and cared very much about Alaric's feelings and thought that Alaric still loved her and here she was cheating on him by kissing Damon. On the other hand her mind kept flashing back to the kiss with Damon how his soft and warm lips felt on hers and the feelings that it stirred inside of her, what kissing him made her feel like and how it made her heart pound and how a big part of her wanted to go and find Damon and kiss him again. Her mind was spinning with these thoughts and feelings.

Bonnie didn't know what exactly to do. She needed someone to talk to and she found that person in Elena. So she explained everything that had happened to Elena.

"I know what you must be thinking that I'm a awful person for kissing Damon while I'm married." Bonnie said after a while.

Elena shook her head. "I don't think that you're an awful person at all."

"Are you just saying that because you don't want to offend me?" Bonnie asked

"Actually I meant it, I don't think that you're a awful person Bonnie, yes you cheated." Elena went on "But you're also human with feelings which obviously played into you kissing Damon."

Bonnie ran her hands over her face. "That's the thing I shouldn't have allowed those feelings to over take me, I shouldn't even have them when I took the vows to marry another man."

Elena looked at Bonnie. "So you're feeling guilty for cheating on Alaric?"

"Yes." Bonnie said "For the most part before Alaric has treated me well and now I'm behind his back kissing Damon the man who Ric hates with a passion."

"It's natural for you to feel guilty but are you feeling that way just because you think that you're obligated to stay faithful to your husband but you have feelings for Damon or because you still have feelings for your husband?" Elena asked

Bonnie frowned. "I still love Alaric very much."

"I'm sure that you do love Alaric but are you still in love with him." Elena asked "Because there is a difference between the two."

"Am I still in love with him?" Bonnie repeated the question like she had to think about it.

"Does he still give you that same feeling inside that he did when you first fell in love with him?" Elena asked

Bonnie shook her head and hesitated. "Not really but that could just be because I've been away from him for a while."

Elena leaned in. "If you're still in love you would know it If you're still in love then there shouldn't be any question in your mind."

"So you think that I have fallen out of love with Alaric?" Bonnie asked

Elena shrugged her shoulder. "Maybe you have and that's okay if you did because people fall out of love all of the time. But that's something that you need to decide for yourself."

Bonnie sighed. "I really don't know Elena I'm so overwhelmed"

"Give yourself the time to think about it." Elena said "You need to look at your feelings for both men and decide where you want to go."

"I'm trying to do that." Bonnie said

"Do you have feelings for Damon?" Elena wanted to know.

Bonnie swallowed. "I do I mean that's why I kissed him."

Elena cocked her head to the side. "Are these feelings lust and attraction or something more?"

"It's lust and attraction yes." Bonnie admitted "But it's also something more. Being around Damon makes me feel wonderful things in my heart, he makes me feel alive but it's not like I can act on these feelings and be with him."

Elena got it. "Because you're married so you think that it would be for the best if you fight your feelings for Damon."

"What do you think is for the best?" Bonnie asked

"You should go for your heart as cliché as that sounds but it's true. If you are still in love with your husband that's fine you can go back to him once all of this is over." Elena went on. "But if you are no longer in love with him and have deeper feelings for Damon than you shouldn't force yourself to stay in that marriage and should do what's best for your feelings and happiness."

Bonnie let out a deep breath. "I have feelings for Damon I do and Ric I still care about him to but right now I can't stay whether or not I am in love with him."

Elena patted Bonnie on the shoulder. "Go with your heart it will never lead you in the wrong direction."

"You really believe that?" Bonnie asked

Elena smiled. "I really do, make a decision and believe in that decision."

Bonnie rubbed her temples. "That's the problem I don't know what I should do at this point."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon was in another part of the mansion confessing what had happened to Stefan.

"So you and Bonnie kissed huh?" Stefan questioned to be sure.

Damon ran a hand through his hair. "We were dancing and I just couldn't help myself and I kissed her."

"Can't say that I'm surprised." Stefan said

Damon eyed his younger brother. "You're not."

"You and Bonnie have been getting closer and closer and I could see the feelings between you two building." Stefan explained "You two have something going on."

"We have something going on alright." Damon sighed

Stefan gestured. "So what happens now?"

"I don't know brother Bonnie is a married woman." Damon said

"Last time I checked you don't let rules or morals getting in the way of what you want." Stefan commented

Damon shook his head. "Not like that Bonnie she wasn't happy with the kiss."

Stefan's brow furrowed. "What do you mean was she angry?"

"Not angry." Damon answered. "Just that her response wasn't the one that I wanted."

"What was her response?" Stefan asked

Damon tapped his foot on the ground. "That she couldn't do this with me and that she loved Alaric still, so basically she rejected me."

"Ouch." Stefan said

"Yeah that." Damon said

Stefan looked at Damon. "Maybe she reacted that way not because she didn't have feelings for you, but because she was trying to hold back since she is married."

Damon went over to the bar to pour himself a drink. "You think that's what it is."

"You should know more than anything, when you two kissed did you feel anything from Bonnie?" Stefan asked "What I mean is did she put anything into the kiss to make you think that she feels something strong for you?"

Damon thought back. "I think so but I don't want to read to much into it."

"I understand there can't be a worse feeling than loving a woman who doesn't love you back." Stefan said

"You got that right." Damon said

"So what are you going to do then?" Stefan asked

Damon took a sip from his drink. "I'm conflicted. I really want her, I have feelings for her, but at the same time I don't want to pressure or force her into something that she doesn't want."

"Then you should go to her and ask her what she feels and what she wants." Stefan suggested.

"You're right I should do that." Damon said "I think that I maybe in love with her."

Stefan arched a eyebrow. "You think?"

Damon smirked briefly "I know that I'm in love with her."

"Just be honest brother." Stefan said "If she feels the same way about you then she'll come to you."

Damon nodded his head. "I know what I have to do now."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"You can't find Billy?" Alaric asked back at his home.

"No I can't find him." Tyler answered

"Well what happened to him?" Alaric wanted to know.

Tyler looked at his boss. "I don't know sir."

Alaric closed his eyes in irritation and opened them again. "You sure that you can't find Billy?"

"I looked at his home, his work, and his favorite hang out spots, he's no where to be seen." Tyler answered.

"Do you think that he got caught by Salvatore trying to help Bonnie escape?" Alaric questioned.

"Looks that way sir." Tyler said

Alaric cursed to him. "Damon must have caught him and killed him."

Tyler cleared his throat. "Actually I have reason to think that Billy is still alive."

"What makes you think that?" Alaric lifted his eyes.

"It's not just Billy missing his family is too, I went inside of his house and it looks like they packed things in a hurry to leave or get out of town or something." Tyler explained.

"The bastard high tailed it out of town and double crossed me?" Alaric asked

"It looks that way." Tyler said

Alaric punched his desk in anger. "He didn't even let me know and now I'm left to deal with Damon Salvatore."

Tyler shifted on his feet. "Salvatore still has your wife."

"I know that." Alaric said through gritted teeth "But he's not going to have her for long."

"What are we going to do next sir?" Tyler asked

"I'm going to get Bonnie back in my own way." Alaric ranted off. "She's probably scared shitless of Damon as we speak."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Later on Damon entered Bonnie room knowing that they needed to address what happened.

"We need to talk." Damon said

"We do." Bonnie agreed.

For a couple of minutes there was just an awkward silence between them as they stared at each other.

Bonnie gathered herself and decided that she would speak first. "Before you say anything I just wanted to say sorry for hurting your feelings."

Damon listened to her apology and could tell that she meant it.

Bonnie went on. "I was overwhelmed and I try to let you down softly but I know that it still hurt you and that wasn't my intention."

"I know Bonnie.' Damon told her. "I'm not angry with you, disappointed my not angry."

Bonnie diverted her eyes because she couldn't stand to see the sadness in his icy blue eyes.

Damon swallowed. "I shouldn't have forced that kiss on you."

"You didn't force me into anything." Bonnie corrected. "I let you kiss me and I kissed you back because I wanted to and I enjoyed the kiss perhaps a little too much but I enjoyed it."

Her admission brought a smirk to Damon's face. "There's just something that I need to know."

"Sure." Bonnie said

Damon approached her and waited until her eyes connected to his again. "Look I understand where you're coming from I really do Bonnie. You are married and you think that you owe it to Alaric to stay committed and faithful." He went on getting serious. "But I need to know do you feel anything for me, anything at all?"

Bonnie sighed she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. "I do feel something for you Damon." She admitted. "I feel deeply for you, you make me feel strong, wonderful, amazing things."

Those words brought a smile to Damon's face. "You just made my day even if you don't want to be with me knowing that you feel something romantic for me makes me joyful."

"If only I weren't married I would jump to be with you in a second." Bonnie told him sadly. "But I just don't know what to do."

Damon cupped her cheek. "I understand."

Bonnie leaned into his touch. "I'm sorry Damon I really am."

"Don't be you have the right to make the choice that you have made." Damon told her.

"I wish that circumstances were different if Alaric wasn't my husband….." Bonnie paused not sure of how she should finish the sentence she felt like she wanted to cry.

Damon caressed her face with his thumb. "I know what I must do now."

"What is that?" Bonnie asked

"I'm in love with you Bonnie." Damon confessed with emotion.

Bonnie's eyes brimmed with tears. "Damon…"

"It's okay." Damon said "I love you and that's exactly why I have decided to let you go."

Bonnie was caught off guard. "I don't understand."

"You're no longer my captive." Damon explained. "I'm letting you go. You can leave at anytime go ahead I told the guards not to stop you, I'll even have an escort take you to where you want to go if you need it."

"I don't understand." Bonnie told him. "Ric still hasn't met your demands to trade for me and to let me go."

"Doesn't matter anymore." Damon told her. "I can put my feud aside with Alaric for you. I love you and all I want for you is to be happy even if it's not with me and with him. So I'll let you go and you can go back with your husband no questions asked.'

The tears spilled over onto her cheeks as Bonnie was speechless on what to say.

"You can stay or you can go. It's entirely up to you." Damon placed a tender kiss on her forehead and left her alone in her room.


	14. Chapter 14

Over the next day Bonnie thought long and hard after Damon had given her the option to stay or go. She thought about the advice that Elena had given her. Went over in her mind and heart about what she felt for Damon and how he had confessed his love for her. She thought about whether or not she still wanted to be in a relationship with Alaric anymore. After spending much of the day thinking about these things and looking inside of her heart she knew what she was going to do.

Night time had fallen as she made her way to Damon's bedroom. His bedroom door was closed so to be polite she knocked.

"Come in." Damon said from the other side of the door.

Bonnie opened the door stepping into his massive bedroom. There were no lights on the only thing that lighted the room was the fire place which Damon was standing in front of. He turned to see that it was her that had entered into his room the light from the fire place casting shadows over his face making him look dangerous and mysterious. For a while they just stood there in silence admiring each other from across the room.

Bonnie shut the door behind her. "Damon."

"Bonnie." Damon greeted her.

"I know it's kind of late so if you're about to go to sleep." Bonnie said

Damon shook his head. "It's never too late for you to talk to me, that's why you came here for a talk?"

Bonnie walked over to him. "You could say that."

Damon watched her as she approached him. "This is about the option that I gave you to stay or go."

"Yeah it is." Bonnie said

Saying nothing Damon waited for her to go on.

"It was very self less of you to allow me to go if I want to go." Bonnie told him. "Putting your feelings aside and giving me a choice I really appreciate that."

Damon smiled at her. "All I want is your happiness, whether it be with me, him or someone else."

"I know." Bonnie said now standing in front of the fire place next to him. "It made it easier to come up with my decision."

"So you really have reached a decision that you're sure of?" Damon asked.

Bonnie sighed. "Yes I'm damn sure that I made the right decision."

"One that you won't regret either way?" Damon wanted to know.

"I won't regret it, that I'm sure of." Bonnie told him.

Damon felt his heart began to pound in his chest. "Alright let me hear it."

"I was afraid that I would be unfaithful to Alaric if I gave into my feelings for you. I didn't want to cheat on him because I felt that as the duty of a wife that I should remain faithful." Bonnie paused. "…..But then I thought about it long and hard and realized that I already had cheated on him."

The only other sound in the room at that moment besides her voice was the crackling of the fire place.

"Not just physically with the kiss and making out in the gym with you." Bonnie went on. "But emotionally as well because I'm having these strong romantic and sexual feelings for you."

Damon couldn't help but smirk at her admission because it pleased him to hear her say that.

"I don't want to live the rest of my life pretending that I don't have feelings for you Damon because that's something that I can't do." Bonnie whispered

Damon waited with baited breath.

Bonnie licked her lips. "That's why I have decided to stay."

"Could you repeat that?" Damon asked excitement creeping into him.

Bonnie let out a small laugh. "I want to stay here with you Damon."

Damon's icy blue eyes lit up with happiness. "You really mean that."

"I really mean it." Bonnie said "I want to stay here with you I want to be with you."

"Music to my ears." Damon told her with a smile.

Bonnie smiled at him. "Not only did you capture me , you captured my heart Salvatore."

Damon cupped her face in his hands. "I had no idea that when I took you that I would end up falling in love with you but I'm glad I did."

"You're not going to believe what I'm about to say." Bonnie went on. "But a part of me is glad that you kidnapped me because if you hadn't I never would have gotten to know you and never would have fallen for you."

His heart filled with more love and joy with every word that she spoke. "Sounds crazy." Damon said

"I know but it's the good kind of crazy if there is such a thing." Bonnie grinned.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me woman." Damon exclaimed.

"I have an idea because it's most likely the same thing that you do to me." Bonnie sighed.

Damon caressed her cheek with his thumb getting lost in her green eyes.

Bonnie pressed her body closer to his. "I have something to tell you."

"What would that be?" Damon asked.

Bonnie made sure that he was looking into his eyes. "I love you Damon."

Damon paused so overwhelmed by her confession that he was rendered speechless.

"Did you hear me?" Bonnie cocked her head to the side. "I said that I love you."

"I heard you." Damon told her. "I just needed a minute to gather myself."

Bonnie smiled.

Damon looked into her eyes. "I love you too Bonnie."

In a flash their lips crashed together in a scorching hot kiss. Tongues battled as their emotions took over. It didn't take long for the kiss to get hot and heavy. Bonnie could feel herself getting more horny the longer that the kiss went on. Damon felt her warm body pressed against his and was getting hot and bothered. He pulled away from the kiss so that they both could breath and began kissing her along her jaw line and neck, Bonnie tilted her head back to give him better access. He worked his hand under her shirt and felt that she wasn't wearing a bra. He caressed a bare breast in his hand flicking a thumb over her nipple. Bonnie closed her eyes moaning against his touch.

Just as he thought they were about to go there. As much as he wanted to go there with her he pulled back.

"Wait." Damon said breathing heavily.

Bonnie opened her eyes. "Why did you stop?"

Damon removed his hand from under her shirt. "Perhaps we should slow down a bit."

"For what?" Bonnie asked with a playful arch of her brow. "Don't you want me?"

"Oh yeah I really, really want you." Damon said with emphasis. "Very, very badly."

Bonnie grinned. "But?"

"But I don't want to rush into this too fast." Damon told her. "As much as I want to make love to you, I would rather take my time with you."

"I can understand that." Bonnie told him.

"Good." Damon said "Because I have made a habit of just jumping into bed with women and I don't want to do that with you because you're different and special."

Bonnie put her hand on his chest. "If you put it that way I would wait a life time for you Salvatore."

Damon wiggled his eyebrows. "Trust me you won't have to wait a life time."

Bonnie laughed. "So would you mind if I sleep with you tonight?"

Damon arched a brow.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Sleep, Sleep gutter mind."

"Oh." Damon said "Sure you can sleep with me in my bed, I'll be more than happy to share it with you."

"Great, I'll be right back." Bonnie kissed him on the cheek and left the room.

Slightly over five minutes later she was dressed in her pajama's and in that time Damon had changed into his pajama bottoms but he was shirtless.

"Ready for bed?" Damon asked

Bonnie's eyes scanned over his form in approval. "You bet I am."

They got into Damon's bed king sized bed and pulled in the covers over them. They laid on their sides facing each other and Bonnie wanted to giggle like a school girl even though they were just simply laying. They laid there for a moment just looking and smiling at each other.

"I'm happy and glad that I'm here." Bonnie told him.

"I'm happy and glad that you're here too," Damon said

Bonnie snuggled up against him and Damon wrapped an arm around her body and they fell asleep together.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The next morning Bonnie woke up with sunlight pouring into the bedroom. She sat up rubbed her eyes and looked around. Damon was not in the bed with her. Just as she thought about calling out to him the bathroom door opened and out he stepped with his hair damp and a towel wrapped around his waist. The towel hung low revealing that incredible V that lead down to a certain treasure. He had six pack abs and firm pecks and a body that would make many women weak in the knees.

Damon smirked. "It's not nice to stare."

"There's no shame in staring at a person with a body like yours." Bonnie grinned.

Damon's smirk grew wider.

Bonnie's eyes scanned over his body again before landing on his face, "Seriously Salvatore if you kept walking around like that it's going to be hard for me to resist jumping your bones."

Damon chuckled. "I'll get dressed." He gathered up his clothes and underwear and went into the bathroom to change. He came out fully dressed.

"What some breakfast?" Damon asked her.

"Yes I'll take some." Bonnie answered "But before that we should address the Alaric issue."

Damon pursed his lips. "Yeah him."

Bonnie sighed. "The issue that I'm still married to him."

"There is that." Damon said

"I can't be married to him and be with you at the same time you know." Bonnie commented

Damon walked over and sat next to her on the bed. "What would you like to do."

Bonnie looked at Damon. "I still care about Ric I do, but I'm not in love with him anymore and I don't love him like love you."

"So your solution?" Damon wanted to know.

"I think that I should divorce Ric." Bonnie said "The sooner the better."

"Are you sure about this?" Damon asked her

Bonnie nodded her head. "It's something that I want to do."

Damon reached over and ran his fingers through her hair. "I'll get my lawyers to start working on papers for you ASAP."

Bonnie smiled at him. "Thanks Damon."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Because Damon had a group of high quality and talented lawyers and because of who he was and the connections he had divorce papers for Bonnie had been drawn up within four days after she let Damon know that she wanted to divorce Alaric.

Now came the issue of serving Alaric the papers. At first Bonnie thought about having someone else serve Alaric the papers but out of respect for Alaric she decided to that would do it face to face with her husband and that would be that. They had to come up with an idea to get Alaric to come where she would be able to do this. He wouldn't if he knew that Bonnie was going to serve him with divorce papers. So they had to deceive Alaric into meeting them some where.

Bonnie did this by calling him and saying that Damon was going to turn her over and release her in a certain location and that he had to meet her there to pick her up and get her back and Alaric agreed thinking that he was going to get his wife back. Bonnie felt a little bad for lying to him but this had to be done if she wanted to move on in her life with Damon.

Currently Bonnie was sitting in the car in the back seat with Damon. Henry the main guard was driving them and Klaus sat in the drivers seat for extra force and to have Damon's back. Their main goal was to have Bonnie serve Alaric the divorce papers and to get out of there alive. The number one propriety for all of the men in the car was to make sure that Bonnie stayed safe and unharmed. They were getting closer and closer to the location as each minute past by.

"You know I could have just had one of my lawyers serve him the papers." Damon let her know.

Bonnie nodded her head. "I know but I feel like I have to do it this way."

"I respect your decision." Damon told her.

Bonnie took his hand and held it in hers.

"Are you nervous?" Damon asked

"Just about how Ric will react I know that he's going to be angry." Bonnie commented. "I just don't know what he's going to do about it."

Damon ran a thumb over her knuckles. "We'll get you out of there as soon as there is a sign that anything is going wrong."

Klaus spoke from the front passengers seat. "Don't worry sweet heart everything is going to be alright." He said looking back.

Bonnie looked in Klaus's direction. "Thanks Klaus."

They arrived at their location a spot with several large ware houses. Henry drove them up to warehouse eleven and pulled in. The warehouse was one of those were you could drive a car into. There was a car already there, one that had belonged to Alaric. He had arrived before them eager because he was expecting to get his wife back. Alaric stood in front of his car with Tyler, and one of his bodyguards. He watched as the slick car that contained his wife pull up.

Henry stopped and parked the car turning off the engine. After a minute the car doors opened, First stepped out Henry, then Klaus, then Bonnie followed by Damon. Alaric's eyes scanned over them all eyeing Damon with hate before they landed on Bonnie. Alaric wondered what Damon was doing there but he'd figure it would be sweeter Damon having to watch as Bonnie went back to him her husband.

Bonnie took a couple of steps forward with some paper in her hand.

Alaric stepped forward to meet her a smile on his face. "Bonnie Thank God that you're okay."

"Of course I'm okay Ric I told you that before." Bonnie said without returning his smile.

Alaric's arms wrapped around her as he attempted an hug. "I knew that I would get you back, I knew that you would come back to me eventually."

Bonnie's body tensed against his hug. "No Ric."

Alaric frowned dropping his arms from around her. "What do you mean No?"

Bonnie took a half of a step back looking at her husband. "I didn't come here to reunite with you."

"What are you talking about Bonnie? You told me that you were coming here to go back with me." Alaric expression was confused.

"I know what I told you." Bonnie said

Alaric kept his eyes on her. "What is this about then?"

Bonnie licked her lips. "I came here to let you know that I've leaving you."

Alaric blinked his eyes. "Excuse me I don't think that I heard you right."

"You did hear me right I'm leaving you Ric." Bonnie confessed tone serious.

"That's not true." Alaric denied/

Bonnie showed him the divorce papers. "It is true."

Alaric snatched the paper from her studying it. "You're divorcing me?" He lifted his eyes back to her.

"I'm sorry Alaric but it's something that I had to do." Bonnie told him.

"I don't understand." Alaric said with a shake of his head.

"I know that this is a shock to you." Bonnie said

Alaric's eyes went back to the paper. "No this is not right." He pointed at Damon. "He put you up to this didn't he, made some kind of threat to make you do this."

Damon watched Alaric expression unreadable.

"There were no threats from Damon." Bonnie corrected. "This was my idea, I wanted to do this."

"After all that I have done for you and given you." Alaric was now getting very upset. "You're going to divorce me just like that?"

Bonnie sighed. "I'm no longer happy in my marriage with you Ric and I care about you still but I'm not in love with you anymore."

Alaric looked like he was really hurt by those words. "Tell me what happened to bring you to this."

Bonnie shrugged a shoulder. "A lot of things happened, including Damon."

"Damon?" Alaric questioned.

"While I was with Damon things happened, we got closer." Bonnie explained. "And now I have feelings for him."

"Feelings?" Alaric was really getting upset now. "So what are you telling is that you cheated on me?"

Bonnie licked her lips. "Yes."

Alaric looked back and forth between Bonnie and Damon. "So did you fuck him or what?"

"It didn't go that far. But I did kiss him more than once." Bonnie admitted. "But you should know that I fell in love with Damon and I do love him."

Damon couldn't help but smile at her confession.

"You love him?" Alaric sneered.

"Yes." Bonnie said "And I want to be with him."

Alaric shifted an angry glare towards Damon. "What did you do to her Salvatore?"

Damon eyed Alaric coolly. "I didn't do anything to her this was her choice."

"He's right." Bonnie said "Please just sign the papers and we all can move on with our lives."

"I can't believe this." Alaric snapped. "You're leaving me for him?"

"Let's agree on something for once Alaric." Damon said "Give Bonnie what she asks for and this war between us can end."

Alaric glared at Damon. "You're just saying that because she's chosen to be with you."

Damon shook his head. "You're wrong about that. I was willing to let her go back to you if that was what she wanted. That's the difference between you and me I can put her feelings before mine can you do the same?"

"This is bullshit." Alaric spat returning his attention to Bonnie. "You allowed him to turn you against me."

"No." Bonnie said firmly. "You allowed this to happen at least in a way."

"Are you serious?" Alaric said

Bonnie looked at her husband. "I could have been back with you a long time ago if you would have given Damon what he had asked for to get me back. But you refused to do that why? Because you didn't want to lose or give anything up to him. It made me wonder how much you truly love me."

Damon shifted on his feet. "Let's call a truce for Bonnie's sake."

Alaric sneered. "A truce?"

"We both care about Bonnie. If we keep up with this feud she might get hurt, so I'm willing to call a truce for her safety," Damon suggested.

Alaric's face reddened. "It will be a cold day in hell before I settle for a truce with you."

"Look at you." Bonnie told him with disappointed. "Look at what you've become."

"Well I guess it's true in what they say." Alaric directed at her with bitterness in his voice. "You can't turn a whore into a house wife."

Bonnie's reaction was swift she reached out slapping Alaric hard across his face. The slap echoed around the warehouse and Alaric's head snapped to the side.

"Now I really know that I'm making the right choice." Bonnie told him.

Alaric rubbed his cheek where her hand print now was. "I'm not saying any damn divorce paper." He told her.

"Do what you want. But I'll be married to name in you only." Bonnie retorted "It won't stop me from being with Damon, it's over between us."

With that Bonnie started to walk back towards Damon and this was something that Alaric couldn't stand to see. He pulled out a gun aiming it at Damon.

"I'll put a bullet between your eyes Salvatore before I let you walk away with my wife." Alaric said

Bonnie turned. "No Ric you can't hurt him without hurting me."

"Should have thought about that before you cheated." Alaric said

Suddenly Henry had Bonnie lifted up moving her behind him. Then with a blink of an eye everyone had their guns drawn and there was a stand off. Damon, Klaus, and Henry on one side forming a protective shield in front of Bonnie. Alaric, Tyler, and the guard on the other side all men with their guns drawn.

"You don't want to do this." Damon warned.

Klaus and Tyler had their guns pointed at each other. "Let the woman go Alaric and leave her be."

"This is none of your business." Alaric spat at Klaus.

"This is my business." Klaus corrected. "Seeing as you are now threatening my friends with guns."

Alaric watched as Bonnie was standing behind Damon. "If you attempt to leave with her blood is going to be all over this place."

"Figured that you might see it that way which is why I came up with a back up plan." Klaus commented.

"What plan?" Alaric asked

Klaus gave a signal and suddenly about twenty other men entered the warehouse quickly surrounding the group and all aiming their guns at Alaric, Tyler, and Alaric's guard.

"Meet my back up plan." Klaus said "You're really out numbered now drop your guns."

Tyler and the guard hesitated but put their guns on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Alaric asked looking on either side of him.

"They're being smart I suggest that you do the same." Klaus said

Alaric slowly put his gun down until it rested on the ground.

"We're leaving now." Damon spoke taking Bonnie's he lead her back towards the car.

"My men will keep their guns on you until we are a safe distance away." Klaus let Alaric know. "So no sudden movements."

"This is wrong." Alaric nearly whined.

Klaus shook his head. "Just give Bonnie what she requested it's for the best of you all. Come on Henry let's get out of here."

Henry put his gun away and so did Klaus They walked back to the car in which Damon and Bonnie had already gotten back into. They got into the car and it started backing out of the warehouse.

All Alaric could do was watch as the twenty men had their guns on him and the two others.

"This isn't over." Alaric yelled out as the car drove off. "It's never going to be over between us Bonnie."


	15. Chapter 15

Alaric was fuming as he returned home. The tense confrontation where Bonnie revealed to him that she was leaving him for Damon had him so angry that he was surprised that blood wasn't coming out of his eyes. She had cheated on him with a man but not just any man Damon Salvatore his most hated enemy and rival. Bonnie had betrayed him in the worst way. Alaric couldn't stand to think that Damon was kissing and touching his wife. What was worst was that Bonnie had told him that she loved Damon. How could she fall in love with the enemy and the man that had kidnapped her and she had the nerve to ask for a divorce.

Alaric remembered the look on Damon's face as Bonnie made her confessions and he wanted to put a bullet between Damon's eyes. Damon had stolen Bonnie away and Alaric was pissed. His emotions exploded as he thought about Bonnie being with Damon in that moment. He went up to the bed room that they use to share and let loose. He over turned things, threw things, and broke things unleashing his anger. By the time he was through the bedroom looked like a tornado had gone through it.

Staring ahead at nothing with his angry glare Alaric was determined to find a way to get her back even if she didn't want to be with him. Damon wasn't going to win and Bonnie would learn a lesson about cheating on him. Damon would pay dearly. Alaric was going to make sure of that.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Days later Klaus and Caroline had come over to the Salvatore mansion for one of their dinner gatherings. Over the time in which she had been captured by Damon Bonnie had not just become good friends with Elena but she had a friendship going on with Caroline as well and Caroline had heard the news that Bonnie had decided to stay with Damon.

Caroline clapped her heads together. "Yeah you're staying."

Bonnie was amused by the reaction. "Someone's happy."

"Of course I'm happy you're my friend." Caroline exclaimed. "You going back meant that I wouldn't get to see you. But now that you're staying we can still be friends."

Bonnie smiled. "That's very sweet of you. I'm fond of our friendship too Care!."

Caroline eyed Bonnie. "Do you have any regrets about deciding to stay with Damon?"

"None." Bonnie answered without hesitation. "I know that I made the right decision."

"Good." Caroline said

"Although I would be lying if I said that I wasn't worried about Alaric's reaction." Bonnie added

Caroline pushed her hair behind her ear. "He's upset of course."

Bonnie shook her head. "Upset is an understatement. I know that he's raging right now and he feels that I betrayed him. I don't like the fact that I hurt him but at the same time I don't regret falling for Damon."

"Maybe he just needs time to get over it and then he'll sign the divorce papers." Caroline said

"You don't know Ric, he's not the type of man just to let go when he's invested in something." Bonnie commented.

"So he's not going to sign the divorce papers because he's too prideful to let you go?" Caroline asked.

"Something like that." Bonnie said

Caroline leaned forward. "Getting a divorce is very painful emotionally. But sometimes it's just better for both parties to let go and go in different directions."

Bonnie cocked her head to the side. "Would you let Klaus go if he wanted a divorce?"

"I love Klaus so much that the thought of getting a divorce is heartbreaking for me." Caroline went on. "But if he came to me one day and said that he wanted a divorce because he no longer loved me like that I would let him go because I would want what was best for him and for him to be happy."

"Damon told me a similar thing when he was willing to let me go." Bonnie told her.

Caroline smiled slightly. "I can tell that Damon loves you for real." She said "Plus I don't know about anyone else but who wants to be in a relationship with someone who's not happy in being with you, who doesn't love you, or who's in love with someone else? I know that I wouldn't want to be."

"Right." Bonnie agreed. "But all Alaric cares about is having me, not about how I feel."

"But he didn't want you enough to give Damon what he wanted earlier to get you back." Caroline pointed out.

Bonnie sighed. "I know that."

Caroline picked up her bottle of water. "I can't imagine trying to force Klaus to stay in a marriage where he didn't love me."

"I don't think you have to worry about that Caroline Klaus is crazy about you." Bonnie said

Caroline smiled. "He is isn't he."

"Yep." Bonnie said

There was a minute of silence between them before Bonnie spoke again.

"I'm just really concerned about how Ric's going to react to what happened." Bonnie said

"You think that he'll try to make you come back to him?" Caroline asked

Bonnie frowned. "Who knows it wouldn't surprise me. He'll stop at nothing to win."

"Are you worried about what he will do against you?" Caroline wanted to know.

Bonnie eyed the blond next to her. "I'm not worried about myself as much as I am Damon. He's my husbands enemy and I know that Ric's going to be very outraged that I cheated on him with his rival. I love Damon and I can't bare to see him hurt because of my actions."

Caroline touched a hand to Bonnie's shoulder. "Can't help who you fall in love with."

"Sometimes you can't." Bonnie agreed. "But still I fell in love with Damon while I am still married and I cheated. I know how out of control Alaric can be when angry and I would hate to see Damon get hurt, I know that Ric wants to hurt him more than ever before."

"Damon's been in the mafia business for a long time." Caroline pointed out. "He knows what to do and he can handle himself. He'll make sure that nothing bad happens."

Bonnie let out a long breath. "I hope that you're right."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon, Stefan, and Klaus were gathered in Damon's home office. Damon wanted to have a talk before they all sat down to dinner.

"Let's discuss Alaric." Damon started "Now that I have Bonnie there are some concerns."

"Alaric's not going to be a happy camper." Klaus said

Stefan nodded his head. "There's a good chance that he'll try to retaliate."

Damon picked up his glass of bourbon. "Exactly and we can't let that happen."

"That's not going to happen." Stefan said.

"You think that Alaric's going to come after you?" Klaus wanted to know.

"Let's just say that he's not the type to take defeat lying down." Damon said.

"He's going to try and find a way to get Bonnie back." Stefan commented.

Klaus looked between Damon and Stefan. "Even if she doesn't want to be with him anymore?"

Damon let out a humorless chuckle. "To Alaric it's all about him whatever he feels for Bonnie comes second. That's why he wouldn't trade with me to get her back and that's why he'll no doubt try something to make her come back to him."

"He's willing to put Bonnie in danger to force her to stay in a marriage with him." Stefan said

"I know." Damon said "Which is exactly why I want security to be heightened for all of our sakes but especially for Bonnie."

"What should we do?" Klaus wanted to know.

"Like I said we should increase security." Damon told them. "We have some guards in and around the house already but I want extra guards added. Put an extra guard at the gate and have the guards patrol the property of this mansion for to make sure that nothing is going wrong especially at night. Make sure that the security camera are working correctly. Bonnie is going to remain safe as possible while she's in this house."

Stefan was writing things down on a piece of paper. "I'll get right on it this place will be more secure."

Klaus shifted on his feet. "What about when she's outside of then mansion."

Damon leaned back in his chair. "I have thought about that I want Bonnie to be safe but at the same time I don't want to make her feel like she has to stay in the house 24/7 and not be able to go out. I want to allow her to go out if she wants to."

"But we can't leave her unprotected when she goes out." Klaus said

"That's right." Damon agreed. "Which is why I want to not just put one guard on her if she goes out but two. She'll be able to go and do what she wants but for her safety she won't go without the guards I have assigned to her. I'm not taking any risks right now."

Stefan looked at his brother. "You think that Bonnie will be alright with guards following her every time she goes out in public?"

Damon shrugged a shoulder. "She understands and knows how Alaric can be. I'm sure that she knows that I'm doing this to keep her protected and safe and that she won't mind."

"Don't worry we'll all do our part to make sure that Alaric can't get to her." Klaus said.

Damon nodded his head. He was going to do everything that he could to protect Bonnie from Alaric's anger and revenge. If Alaric wanted Bonnie back then it wasn't going to be easy. Keeping Bonnie unharmed and alive was the number one propriety for Damon and he would do that even if he himself had to die to protect her.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A couple of nights later Damon had planned a romantic dinner for just the two of them and he had told her that he was going to be the one fixing the dinner. Stefan and Elena were else where so they had the house alone for a couple of hours. Bonnie walked into the kitchen and the wonderful aromas of food cooking hit her nose. Damon stood next to the stove stirring some sauce.

He turned as he saw Bonnie come in. "Hello." Damon said

"Hello." Bonnie said back to him.

"Finished watching your movie?" Damon asked

"Yeah it was good." Bonnie let him know.

Damon stirred more before cutting the stove off.

Bonnie watched him folding her arms over her chest. "You know that I wouldn't have minded helping with dinner right."

"I know but I wanted to do the cooking tonight." Damon told her.

"But you've been spending the last couple of hours cooking." Bonnie said "I feel bad just sitting on my butt while you do all of the work."

Damon looked over at her. "Don't be silly I wanted to do all of this because you're worth it."

Bonnie's lips curved. "Such a gentlemen."

"Damn right." Damon smirked. "Dinner is now ready."

"Smells wonderful." Bonnie commented

Damon gestured. "Go on outside and sit down where I have the table set up. I'll be right out with the food."

"Alright." Bonnie said

Walking outside to the backyard patio Bonnie saw that Damon indeed had a table sit up for two. A white table cloth laid over the table with a couple of wine glasses, some silver ware and clothe napkins. There were unlit candles and the chairs sat across from each other. Bonnie took a seat in one of them and waited.

A few minutes later Damon came out with a tray of food. He set down the tray on a near by table to transfer the plates over to the table in which they were sitting. He put down two bowls of freshly prepared salad and the plates of pasta and meatballs. The meatballs were huge covered in a delicious looking marina sauce. Damon poured some wine in their wine glasses and lit the candles and took a seat across from Bonnie.

"Dinner is served my queen." Damon spoke.

Bonnie had a warm expression on her face as she eyed him. "Dinner by candle light _and _under the stars at night. You're quite the romantic Salvatore."

Damon winked. "I go all out for the lady that I love."

Bonnie brought the wine glass of to her lips and sipped some. She could tell that the brand was expensive and high quality. Her eyes scanned over the food.

"You've spent hours on this looks great." Bonnie commented.

Damon gestured. "Wait until you taste it."

Bonnie too the hint. She took the knife and fork and cut into the big meat ball and forked a piece of it with some pasta in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed.

"Well?" Damon wanted to know what she thought.

"Wow this is great. It's more than great it's excellent!" Bonnie exclaimed. "It's like a taste of heaven."

Damon grinned. "Thanks."

"Where did you learn to cook this meal?" Bonnie asked

Damon began eating from his own plate. "Old family recipe passed down from generation to generation. It's stayed the same and hasn't changed for decades. I learned to cook at a pretty early age."

"Did you now?" Bonnie questioned.

"Yeah, I'm Italian after all." Damon told her.

Bonnie chuckled. "Of course."

Damon ate same of his salad. "How do you feel about taking a trip?"

"A trip?" Bonnie looked up from her plate.

"Yes a trip. Out of Virginia and the states ." Damon let her know.

Bonnie wiped her mouth with the napkin. "But is it smart to travel now with Alaric out there plotting some way to get me back, wouldn't a trip now be dangerous."

"I've thought about that and trust me if we travel any where it will be like traveling with the secret service protecting us. There will be guards with us both while we are traveling there and after we get there. They will check everything to make sure that it's safe and the place that we will be going to will have just as much security as this mansion." Damon explained.

"In that case where would be going?" Bonnie asked

Damon eyed her from across the table. "To the Caribbean , to a private island that I own."

Bonnie's mouth dropped open. "You own an island?"

Damon laughed at her reaction. "Yes I do."

"Wow." Was all that Bonnie could say.

"So would you like to go?" Damon asked again.

"Turn down a trip to a private island? Hell no!" Bonnie exclaimed "I'm so going to be there."

Damon drunk some of his wine. "Perfect we'll go there three weeks from now."

Bonnie rubbed her hands together. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I." Damon agreed.

They kept eating and finished off their dinner.

Bonnie was full of the good food when she was done eating.

Bonnie sighed. "What a tasty dinner and what a lovely night."

Damon wiped his mouth with his napkin. "I know how to make it better."

"How?" Bonnie questioned.

Damon got up from his chair and went on to a near by stand where a CD player was. He pushed play and slow, romantic music surrounded the patio. He approached where Bonnie was sitting.

"A dance my lady?" Damon smiled holding out his hand.

Bonnie smiled taking his hand and standing up. "I would love to dance with you Salvatore."

Damon moved her away from the table so that they had enough space to dance. They wrapped their arms around each other and moved slowly to the music together. Damon looked into her beautiful green eyes feeling grateful that this stunning woman was here with him. Bonnie looked into his icy blue eyes of the man that she was now in love with and she knew that there wasn't any other place that she would rather be. He leaned his head forward and kissed her tenderly on her lips and kept dancing with her.

He was determined to do everything in the world to make sure that she stayed out of Alaric's clutches.


End file.
